Halcón
by blue-eagle1
Summary: Un suplemento para Universo, pero puede usarse en otros juegos; en especial el sistema penal que incluye.


**Halcón**

Por Miguel Fernando de Luis y Espinosa 

Índice 

1. Introducción * 

2. Creación de personajes * 

2.a Nueva Característica: el nivel social* 

2.b Nuevas Profesiones* 

2.b.1 Caballero 

2.b.2 Escudero 

2.b.3 Sargento 

2.b.4 Maestro Constructor de Aviones 

2.b.5 Paje 

2.b.6 Soldado 

2.b.7 Sturmtrupen 

2.b.8 Ingeniero 

2.c Nuevas Habilidades* 

2.c.1 Modales 

2.c.2 Cortesía 

2.c.3 Correr 

2.d Pj's adolescentes y niños* 

2.e Rasgos de Personalidad* 

2.f Equipo y fondos* 

3 Nuevas Reglas 

3.a El Fuego * 

3.b Persecuciones* 

3.c Operaciones Aéreas 

3.c.1 Despegue* 

3.c.2 Vuelo * 

3.c.3 Pegándose al terreno* 

3.c.4 Combate Aéreo* 

3.c.5 Aterrizaje 

3.c.6 Reparaciones 

3.c.7 Bombardeo 

3.d Poderes* 

3.e Reglas opcionales 

3.e.1 Artillería Antiaérea* 

3.e.2 Localizaciones de golpe 

4 Equipo* 

4.a Aviones 

4.b Lista de equipo 

5 Pnjs* 

5.a Pnj's importantes 

5.b Extras 

6 El mundo 

6.a Introducción general * 

6.b Geografía física 

6.b.1 La península ibérica en el año 4000 

6.b.2 Sistema Fluvial 

6.b.3 Clima 

6.b.4 Flora y Fauna* 

6.b.4.a Visión General 

6.b.4.b Nuevas Criaturas 

6.b.5 canarias en el año 4000 

6.b.6 Zonas fronterizas 

6.c Geografía política 

6.c.1 Los valles de los Pirineos 

6.c.2 Navarra, Rioja y Reinos ribereños del Cantábrico. 

6.c.3 Reino de las Rías 

6.c.4 Reinos del Interior 

6.c.5 Reinos Andaluces 

6.c.6 Levante 

6.c.7 Reinos de la Lusitania 

6.c.8 Reinos de las Baleares 

6.c.9 Reinos de canarias 

6.d Sociedad 

6.d.1 Forma de Vida * 

6.d.2 Vestimenta * 

6.d.3 Vivienda * 

6.d.4 Código de Caballería * 

6.d.5 Esclavitud * 

6.d.6 Religión 

6.d.7 Sistema Penal 

7 Módulos 

7.a Patrulla del amanecer * 7.b 

7.c 

7.d 

8 Apéndices 

8.a Juego por correo * 

8.b La increíblemente tonta tabla de creación de módulos* 

8.c Introducción al Esperanto. 

8.d Tabla de registro de paises.* 

Cap 1.INTRODUCCIÓN

1.a Introducción al mundo

Dejáte abrazar por el viento. Escucha al valor y sumergéte en la gloria.¡Ha llegado la hora de conquistar el aire !. 

Estamos en una éra antigüa y nueva a la vez, lejos en el futuro pero inspirada en el pasado, una época de aventura, de romance y de gloria; pero también es una época triste en la que hay muchas cosas que cambiar: g Para que están los héroes, si no?. 

Hubo un tiempo hace dos mil años en la que la Tierra estaba lleno de maravillas: barcos gigantes, ciudades gigantescas y muebles inteligentes. Pero al final del siglo XX el Rey del Este y el Rey del Oeste tuvieron gran disputa. Poseían aviones que desafiaban el entendimiento, armas que ni la imaginación puede soñar y bombas capaces de traer el Infierno a la Tierra. Los reyes al principio de la lucha prometieron no usar las bombas del Infierno pero he aquí que ninguno de ellos logró ventaja, y según iba pasando el tiempo más se enconaba la lucha y cada bestia más se enfadaba. Así llegó un punto en el que los reyes decidieron no cumplir con su palabra y cada uno envió sus bombas sobre el otro ( los antigüos textos decían que las Bombas del Infierno podían volar por si solas, pero esto debe ser sólo exageración ) destruyendo las grandes ciudades y matando a adultos y niños, a esclavos, campesinos y caballeros por igual, sin respetar grado ni alcurnia. 

Luego vino el Gran Invierno Oscuro, era a la que la humanidad sobrevivió gracias sólo al esfuerzo de los Ingenieros, empeñados en que no desaparecieran las maravillas del mundo pasado y con ellas, la última posibilidad de la vida. ( Los escritos antiguos hablan de que fue un dios quién salvó a la humanidad, pero desgraciadamente no indican cúal, lo que es muy extraño). Tras el Gran Invierno Oscuro llegó el Verano Largo época donde la humanidad resurgió y es aquí donde vuelve a escribirse la historia. 

O sea que al final se las ingeniaron para armar la III guerra mundial, no obstante (de alguna manera que no alcanzo a comprender ), los humanos consiguieron sobrevivir aunque eso sí tras un grave retroceso tecnológico, social, cultural y a todos los niveles. No obstante, poco a poco se consiguió una lenta recuperación y ahora hemos vuelto al nivel tecnológico de principios de siglo. 

Sin embargo, socialmente no tiene nada que ver con la era postvictoriana. El sistema feudal y el esclavista campan por sus respetos, no existen fábricas como tales, sino talleres, ni universidades (¡BIEEEEN!) y la ciencia tiene escaso valor social. Todo esto y el contínuo estado de guerra entre los grupúsculos feudales, las ciudades estado y aún las bandas de mercenarios y rapiñeros hace que la situación se encuentre en un estado de estancamiento que ha durado varios siglos y más que durará. 

¿ Dónde ocurre todo esto ? 

En tu imaginación. Bueno, el mundo imaginario no se refiere a ningún lugar en concreto, puedes jugar en tu región natal, pero la encontrarás tan diferente que puedes hacer todos los cambios que quieras ( imáginala dentro de 2000 años, tras una guerra nuclear ),, o a una región que te sea exótica y por ello interesante. En fin yo he escogido una zona cálida y montañosa imaginaria con grandes valles y cañones escarpados que den una orografía interesante donde volar, pero tú puedes trasladar el juego a dónde te parezca. 

También incluyo, a modo de ejemplo la situación de España ( y algunos territorios aledaños ) en esta época. Es simplemente una sugerencia; puedes cambiar cualquiera de la información que aquí se da si te parece lo más oportuno para tu campaña. 

1.b Introducción a Halcón 

Halcón ha sido creado como un suplemento para un juego de rol de esta misma casa llamado "UNIVERSO". Esto significa que: 

a) NO es un juego completo, siendo mucho de su material inútil si no se dispone de áquel. Halcón incluye algunas reglas que serán de interés para todo jugador de Universo, pero que NO pretenden constituirse en definitivas ( entre otras cosas porque los autores son diferentes ), al menos no hasta que las refrenden como tales los autores del juego "madre". Es decir, podéis ir usándolas por ahora, si en Cronópolis encontramos algo mejor ya lo incluiremos en una futura revisión de UNIVERSO. 

b) En todo momento se ha tratado de respetar la filosofía del juego original huyendo como de la peste de toda regla complicada. Si se han creado nuevas reglas es porque creo que facilitarán la tarea al máster o porque fueran indispensables para el módulo ( como por ejemplo, la regla de combate aéreo ), y en cualquier caso se ha buscado siempre la sencillez. 

Una nota sobre el sexo 

Nada en este juego debe ser interpretado en sentido discriminatorio. El idioma español impone el uso del masculino para generalizar por lo que tengo que usarlo aquí, pero si digo que existe una profesión llamada "Caballero" eso no significa que haya que ser varón para ejercerla ( ni tampoco que haya que ser una marimacho ). 

No os olvidéis de incluir siempre personajes femeninos sino esto va a parecer una comedia familiar americana (¿no os habéis dado cuenta ? o son todos negros o todos son blancos, da qué pensar... ). Además enriquecen mucho la historia, dan un nuevo tono a todo el asunto y mejoran la interpretación de todo el grupo, sed buenos y probadlo.Normalmente la gente se siente un poco incómoda de llevar un personaje de otro sexo y a veces hasta siente verguenza ( recuerdo un chico que me lo pidió en secreto ); por lo que tampoco debe el máster forzar demasiado la situación. La clave está mucho más en el sugerir que en el imponer. 

¿ Para qué sirven estas reglas? 

Estas reglas son herramientas. Una herramienta sirve para que usándola hagas cosas y no para que ella te use a tí. Recuerdo mi primera partida de rol, el juego decía que ningún personaje podía tener menos de 15 años pero yo hice una aventura en la que todos los personajes eran menores de esa edad. No vino la policía a arestarme, ni nadie se ha querellado contra mí, pero como la "herramienta" no me valía me tuve que crear una propia, cosilla de cambiar una regla o dos, nada grave. Tú puedes hacer lo mismo, la única limitación que me gustaría que considerases es que debes primero comunicárselo a los jugadores, nada de inventarse reglas en medio de la partida. 

Estas reglas prevalecen sobre las de Universo en el ámbito de éste módulo pero fuera de él deberás usar tu buen juicio. 

He creado las reglas tan sencillas como he podido ( dentro de un mínimo de realismo ) pero si tienes alguna duda estaré encantado de solventártela. 

Cap 2.

CREACIÓN DE PERSONAJES

2. a NUEVA CARACTERÍSTICA: NIVEL SOCIAL 

El nivel social tiene una gran importancia en HALCÓN, la sociedad esta fuertemente dividida en clases sociales que determinan cuál será tu profesión, cómo te relacionarás con los demás y cúal es la estima que la sociedad te da. 

En principio tu nivel social depende de la familia en la que nazcas, pero puede cambiar debido a acciones heróicas o por prestar un gran servicio a tus superiores; dicho de otro modo es muy díficil pero no imposible. 

Esta nueva característica se puede generar del modo habitual en Universo, pero el máster puede: 

a) fijar un mínimo superior a 20. Por ejemplo, si fijo el mínimo en 50 descartaremos todas las tiradas inferiores a dicha cifra. 

b) fijar un máximo. Por ejemplo, si fijo el máximo en 90 descartaremos todas las tiradas superiores a dicha cifra. 

TABLA DE EQUIVALENCIAS ENTRE NIVEL SOCIAL Y ARQUETIPOS SOCIALES 

01- 05 Esclavos, criminales 

06-20 Campesinos pobres, jornaleros 

21-60 Campesinos con tierras propias, artesanos etc 

61-75 Sacerdotes, miembros ricos de la clase anteriores, sargentos y escuderos 

76-85 Caballeros, Abades, Maestros constructores de aviones 

86-95 Caballeros famosos, ingenieros, comerciantes muy ricos etc 

96-98 Gobernantes locales y sus familias 

99-00 Jefes de estado, ministros, etc y sus familas 

2.b NUEVAS PROFESIONES: 

2.b.1 CABALLERO: El Caballero es aquella persona que procede de una familia noble. Dicha familia tiene el derecho de usar el "von" en su apellido y a no arrodillarse delante del Rey. En principio un caballero puede dedicarse a lo que quiera, pero, aquí nos referimos a la más común: piloto de combate. En efecto sólo los caballeros pueden dedicarse a esta profesión que les libra de los combates en tierra y les encamina a la gloria. Un caballero puede dedicarse a cualquier otra profesión que elija. 

Los caballeros tienen derecho a un feudo en el cual tienen derecho a dictar leyes para los plebeyos y a exigir derechos de paso y aduana por sus tierras. Tienen también funciones de policía y de buen gobierno, así como potestad para exigir impuestos ( de nuevo sólo a los plebeyos ) y casi todos cuentan con un ejército privado con el que auxilian al Rey en momentos de necesidad. No tienen sin embargo capacidad para emitir moneda, ni para llegar a acuerdos políticos con caballeros de otros reinos. 

Número de habilidades 1D4+3 

Características principales: Per, Int 

Característica secundaria: Agi 

Edad mínima 21 años 

2.b.2 ESCUDERO: Un escudero es un joven de 15 o más años de edad, de familia noble, que pretende convertirse en CABALLERO, a ser posible Piloto. Un ESCUDERO debe servir fielmente a su caballero asistiéndole en el combate ( por ejemplo como su observador o siendo su hombre de ala ) y representándole a la hora de concertar duelos. Un ESCUDERO no podrá ser CABALLERO hasta que cumpla 21 años y sea considerado merecedor del rango por su señor. 

Número de habilidades 1D4+1 

Características: mismas que caballero 

Edad mínima 15 años 

2.b.3 SARGENTO: Sargento es un oficial no noble que en realidad ocupa el puesto que hoy en día tienen los capitanes. Su lugar está abajo con la infantería, el polvo, el barro y las ametralladoras. Tras una vida de servicio intachable puede retirarse como escudero o, con suerte, ser nombrado caballero a título póstumo ( cosa de la que se beneficiarán sus hijos ). 

Número de habilidades 1D4+2 

Característica principal Fue, Int 

Característica secundaria Agi 

Edad mínima 25 años 

2.b.4 MAESTRO CONSTRUCTOR DE AVIONES. El maestro es un artesano especializado en la construcción de aviones y su arte se transmite de generación en generación dentro de un mismo clan familiar. Normalmente cada familia de constructores está vinculada a una casa noble o a un grupo de casas de caballeros menores, construyendo siempre para ellos. 

Número de habilidades 1D4+2 

Característica principal Per, Int 

Característica secundaria Agi 

Edad mínima: 30 años 

2.b.5 PAJE: El paje es un niño de 9 o más años ( pero los PJs deberán tener al menos 11 ) encargado de ayudar al CABALLERO en sus quehaceres diarios como vestirse, lavarse, afeitarse etc. A cambio recibe formación tanto en modales caballerescos como en combate y en cultura general y a su tiempo será Escudero. Un paje no puede ser atacado sin violar las leyes de la caballería, a menos que éste ( y alguna vez ha pasado ) decida actúar en defensa de su señor, pero incluso en ese caso se deberá tratar de causarle el menor daño posible. 

Número de habilidades 1D3 

Caracertisticas principiales y secundarias : misma que caballero 

Edad mínima: 11 años 

Edad máxima: 15 años 

2.b.6 SOLDADO DE INFANTERÍA: Este es el que sostiene todo el entramado militar y defensivo de su comunidad. Pobre de nacimiento, con suerte será nombrado sargento si escapa a las terribles batallas a las que se enfrentará. Lo más normal es que muera joven en alguna lejana trinchera. 

Número de habilidades 1D4 

Característica principal Fue, Con 

Característica secundaria Agi 

Edad mínima 17 años ( ocasionalmente se emplean como soldados a menores de esta edad, pero a efectos de juego sólo pueden aparecer como pnj's) 

2.b.7 STURMTROOPEN: Para vencer el inmovilismo de las batallas de trincheras se creó una clase de soldados especialmente entrenados con pistolas, granadas y hachas y acorazados con una armadura de hierro y madera para iniciar el asalto. Son tropas de élite muy bien entrenadas, pero en general se aplica lo mismo que al compañero de arriba 

Número de habilidades 1D4+1 

Característica principal Fue, Con 

Característic secundaria Agi 

Edad mínima: 18 años 

2.b.8 INGENIERO: El ingeniero viene de una casta especial, gracias a conocimientos secretos que se transmiten exclusivamente de padres a hijos, conoce una gran multitud de técnicas para diseñar nuevos inventos. No obstante el secretismo con el que trabaja y la necesidad de enseñar a sus hijos hace que progrese muy lentamente y por tanto la técnica avanza a buen paso de tortuga coja. 

Número de habilidades 1D6+3 

Característica Principal Int, Per 

Edad mínima 33 años 

**2.c NUEVAS HABILIDADES:**

Los pjs pueden adquirir, además de las que podían en el juego básico, las siguientes habilidades: 

2.c.1 Modales ( Aprendizaje ) INT*2/3 

Esta habilidad se refiere a la etiqueta y los convencionalismos sociales que uno debe conocer y practicar si quiere tener el aprecio de la nobleza y de aquellos que quieren emparentarse con ella. No implica amabilidad, con esta habilidad se puede herir el orgullo de alguien, pero eso sí, elegantemente. 

2.c.2 Cortesía ( General ) INT*2/3 

Esta habilidad releja en cambio lo cortés y amable que es uno. A diferencia de la anterior no sigue unos cauces estrictos sino que puede estar tanto en un hombre de baja cuna como en la mayor casa del reino. 

Si el máster desea que los jugadores interpreten en profundidad no debería incluir esta habilidad (¿ recuerdas lo de las herramientas ? ). Se incluye sobre todo para los jugadores más tímidos o de menor capacidad interpretativa. 

2.c.3 Correr ( General ) (FUE+AGI)/2. 

Obvio, ¿ no?. Pues no, esta habilidad se usará conjuntamente con las reglas de persecución más adelante expuestas. Aparte también es útil para resolver situaciones contra reloj, usándose entonces como una habilidad cualquiera a juicio del máster. 

2.d PJ ADOLESCENTES Y NIÑOS 

En las reglas estándar no aparecía la posibilidad de jugar con personajes adolescentes o niños. Aquellos máster que gusten de incluir niños, como pj's, en sus módulos pueden usar las siguientes reglas. 

Los niños y adolescentes tienen limitaciones en sus habilidades iniciales y características 

Las limitaciones en sus habilidades iniciales vienen limitadas por las profesiones que pueden escoger ( en este caso sólo una para los niños, paje ). En cuanto a las características: 

De 10 a 11 años FUE / 2 CON / 2 

De 12 a 13 años FUE/ 2 CON *2/3 

De 14 a 15 años FUE*2/3 CON*2/3 

De 16 a 17 años FUE* 2/3 CON*1 

18 años o más FUE*1 CON*1 

Esto significa que cuando generes el personaje se hace normalmente, pero multiplicas o divides la característica en concreto por el factor que aparece ahí arriba. Cuando tu personaje cumpla años su Fuerza o su Constitución subirán de acuerdo a lo que indique la tabla. 

Por ejemplo, Laina tiene diez añitos. Nuestra dulce angelita tiene un 80 en Fuerza y un 90 en constitución pero su edad se lo limita a 40 y 45 respectivamente. El día que cumpla 12 años su constitución subirá hasta 60 ( vaya con la niña ) y cuando cumpla 14 su fuerza se quedará en un "modesto" 53, a los 16 años su constitución será ya de 90 y su fuerza llegará a 80 el día que sople 18 velitas en el pastel. 

Un pj niño tiene, por el sólo hecho de serlo, derecho a 2 "PODERES " ( ver página). 

2.e RASGOS DE PERSONALIDAD 

Los rasgos de personalidad son valores númericos que representan cómo es el carácter de un personaje ( jugador o no jugador ) y por tanto, cómo reaccionará ante diversos hechos. 

Los rasgos de personalidad no son habilidades pero se resuelven como si lo fueran. Un éxito se interpreta como que el personaje actúa de acuerdo a ese rasgo. 

Los rasgos de personalidad se generan repartiendo 300 puntos entre un máximo de 6 rasgos escogidos por el jugador. 

Ejemplos de rasgos son: 

Compasivo: Aquél que está afectado por este rasgo no puede soportar el sufrimiento del prójimo. Muchas veces abandonará lo que está haciendo para socorrer a alguien en apuros. Este rasgo complementa muy bien al de generoso que se describe más adelante. 

Colérico: El personaje tiene tendencia a enfadarse y no sorporta bien las bromas reaccionando mal a cualquier cosa que interprete como un ataque a su honor. Su respuesta no es necesariamente violenta pero nunca será muy sutil. 

Generoso: Representa una tendencia a preocuparse por los más desfavorecidos, no estando estrictamente limitada a una generosidad económica ( cosa que ocurrirá si el personaje es tímido ). 

Amante: La persona ama devota y apasionadamente a alguien. Ese alguien puede ser decidido por el máster en colaboración con el jugador o exclusivamente por el jugador. No románticos abstenerse. Este rasgo es muy útil para caracterizar a personajes no jugadores. 

Cariño: El personaje quiere - platónicamente - a una persona, un grupo de personas o incluso a un animal -. Este rasgo es perfecto para padres con niños pequeños 

Cobarde: Este muchacho no soporta las situaciones de peligro y es incapaz de controlar sus miedos, lo cual no es sólo peligroso para él sino sobre todo para sus compañeros. 

Valiente: Es casi una limitación porque impide a un personaje comportarse cobardemente. Esto no significa que sea un descerebrado y se dedique a bailar por encima de los campos minados. Tampoco ha de ser necesariamente violento; puede incluso ser pacifista. 

Tacaño: No pidas dinero a este tío; sólo te lo dará con intereses y asegurado con una buena hipoteca. Un personaje tacaño ha de conservar la mitad de su dinero en metálico; pudiendo gastar el resto como mejor le parezca; pero no puede adquirir lujos ni bienes inútiles. 

Conspirador: Aquellos que caen en este calificativo no hacen nada sin antes haberlo planeado mucho y con detalle, incluyendo casi siempre un "plan b". Recomiendo limitar este rasgo sólo a pnj's. 

Temerario: Un aventurero temerario tiene absoluto desprecio por el peligro y se cree invulnerable por lo que es capaz de las mayores imprudencias. 

Prudente: El aventurero prudente buscará siempre reducir al mínimo los riesgos de una acción dada, prefiriendo siempre lo más seguro. Este rasgo es plenamente compatible con el de Valiente. 

Malhablado: El chaval es incapaz de pasarse quince segundos sin decir un taco. En casos extremos, este tipo de palabras ya no significan nada ofensivo para él. Esta característica no necesita ser representada ( de lo contrario podriaís tener problemas con los vecinos ). Rasgo exclusivo de miembros de la plebe. 

Violento: La persona violenta tenderá a resolver sus problemas por las bravas siempre que sea posible. Sus reacciones pueden incluir desde el insulto y el desprecio a otros actos más importantes que en casos extremos pueden desembocar en la agresión. 

Tímido: La timidez no tiene nada que ver con la cobardía. Se trata de una persona que tiene dificultades para demostrar sus sentimientos en público. Complementa bien el rasgo de lacónico. 

Abierto: Lo contrario 

Lacónico: Un pj o pnj lacónico tiene tendencia a hablar lo estrictamente imprescindible, en muchas ocasiones limitándose a monosílabos. En ocasiones, esta característica puede resultar irritante. 

Infantil: Esta persona aún no ha madurado socialmente. Ni todos los adultos son maduros, ni todos los niños infantiles ( sobre todo si son héroes, como es el caso de los pj's). Los efectos suelen concretarse en una actuación inconsciente a las circunstancias. 

Esto es sólo a título de ejemplo, puedes escoger cualquier otro rasgo de personalidad que deses, con la aprobación del máster, o bien limitarlos en especialidades ( por ejemplo puedes escoger ser "Generoso con los niños" lo cual indica que tu rasgo se aplica sólo a los niños ). 

2.f EQUIPO Y FONDOS 

Las tiradas se realizan según el nivel social, de acuerdo a la siguiente tabla 

Nivel social 30 o menos Fondos= Int*15 Equipo = Int * 20 

Nivel social 40 o menos Fondos= Int*20Equipo = Int*30 

Nivel social 50 o menos Fondos = Int*25Equipo = Int *35 

Nivel social 60 o menos Fondos = Int*30Equipo= Int*45 

Nivel social 70 o menos Fondos = Int*40Equipo= Int*55 

Nivel social 80 o menos Fondos = Int*60Equipo= Int*85 

Nivel social 90 o menos Fondos = Int*90Equipo = Int*125 

Nivel social 100 o menos Fondos= Int*130 Equipo= Int*150 

Nota: En realidad la diferencia de clases aún es más acusada. La tabla ha sido diseñada para dar a todo el mundo algo con lo que empezar. 

Además todos los pjs caballeros tienen derecho a 3 aviones, 1 escudero y 1 ó 2 pajes. 

El tipo de avión se determinará en la tabla de aviones. 

TIPO DE AVIONES ( 1D100 ) 

ÁGUILA

OSO

OSO VIEJO

LEÓN

LEONA

CHACAL

01-30

31-46

47-60

61-71

72-90

91-00

Si la tirada ha sido par el jugador tiene derecho además a un avión tipo Pececito. Los tipos de aviones se explican en el capítulo correspondiente. 

Cap 3 NUEVAS REGLAS:

3.a EL FUEGO: 

Para los pilotos, especialmente para los pilotos de combate, el fuego es un riesgo siempre presente. Estas reglas determinan el daño que el fuego puede hacer tanto a personas como a cosas pero no cubre la asfixia que el humo puede provocar ni los derrumbes ni cualquier otro daño colateral. 

El fuego causa daño al contacto de acuerdo a esta tabla: 

a) Vela: 1D6-4 puntos de daño por asalto 

b) Antorcha 1D6 puntos de daño ( sin contar el posible golpe con la madera) 

c) Hoguera pequeña 2D6 puntos de daño 

d) Hoguera grande 3D6 puntos de daño 

Un edificio en llamas se representa en universo como un sistema que incluye diversos tipos de fuego que el simpático máster distribuirá a voleo, estos servirán como obstáculos y el daño sólo se aplicará si los pjs llega a él por accidente o porque no tengan otro remedio. Además habrá que asignar una probabilidad de daño por derrumbe, digamos un 20% por minuto; los pj's que sufran la caida de un leño ardiente u otra calamidad tienen derecho a tirar por Esquivar. Si fallan sufrirán un daño de 4D6+4. Así que ya sabéis a qué os expóneis cuando vayáis a salvar al nene o a la nena que se ha quedado atrapado. 

El fuego de tipo a) tiene un volumen de 1 cm3 y 3 "puntos de fuego" ( los rescoldos son muy díficiles de apagar completamente ). 

El fuego de tipo b) tiene un volumen de 10 cm3 y 6 puntos de fuego 

El fuego de tipo c) tiene un volumen de 30 cm cúbicos y 18 puntos de fuego 

El fuego de tipo d) tiene un volumen de 60 cm a 1 m cúbico y 40 puntos de fuego 

El fuego, bajo las circunstancias adecuadas, gana un tercio de los puntos de fuego actuales cada turno y cuando llega al mínimo de la siguiente clase sube de categoría. 

El fuego se puede atacar con agua o trantado de ahogarlo con una manta cada ataque resta puntos de fuego con areglo a esta tabla: 

Cada cubo de agua resta 1D6 puntos de fuego 

Cada cubo de tierra resta 1D6-1 puntos de fuego 

Cada turno con una manguera resta 2D6 puntos de fuego 

Cada turno manteando resta 1D6+3 puntos de fuego 

Es posible combinar varios tipos de ataque 

3.b PERSECUCIONES 

Estas reglas estan diseñadas para generar persuciones tan rápidas y emocionantes como en las películas y eso implica que o has de sabertelás bien o ha de parecerlo. Nada hay más frustante para un jugador que ver al máster buscando una regla en el libro mientras no sabe si su personaje va a morir o no, así que si te olvidas de alguna por favor pon cara de sabiduría , tira los dados detrás de la pantalla y describe lo que quieras que va a pasar, y la próxima vez haz tus deberes. 

En primer lugar hay que determinar la distancia que separan perseguidores de perseguidos: estan son : DISTANCIA LEJANA, DISTANCIA DE RIFLE, DISTANCIA DE ESCOPETA, DISTANCIA DE PISTOLA, DISTANCIA DE COMBATE CUERPO A CUERPO. 

Si el perseguido se encuentra a DISTANCIA LEJANA se hace una tirada ( ver más adelante ) cada 5 minutos, si está a DISTANCIA DE RIFLE cada minuto,si lo está de ESCOPETA cada 30 segundos, si está a DISTANCIA DE PISTOLA se tira cada 10 segundos.Si está a DISTANCIA DE COMBATE CUERPO A CUERPO no se resuelve como persecución sino como combate, sólo cuando se aleje el perseguido al menos 10 metros se resolverá el asunto como una persecución. 

Luego hay que determinar que vehículo se usa. La tabla de vehículos da un modificador a la maniobrabilidad y otro a la velocidad. El primero se determina para esquivar obstáculos cuando se va a velocidad de vértigo. El segundo para ver si se gana o se pierde distancia. 

Hombre ( o sea que vas sin vehículo ) Maniobra = AGI*5 Velocidad=Correr/2 

Bicicleta Maniobra = AGI*4 Velocidad=Correr*2/3 

Caballo Maniobra = 30 a 50 ( depende de la calidad ) 

Velocidad = 20 a 40 ( idém) 

Motocicleta * Maniobra =40 Velocidad= 50 

Coche * Maniobra = 35 Velocidad= 45 

Camión * Maniobra = 20 Velocidad= 45 

* Si no es por carretera tanto maniobra como velocidad quedan reducidas a la mitad, redondeando hacia abajo. 

1 Determinar si hay obstáculos. 

Se determina para cada perseguidor o perseguido individualmente. 

Se puede hacer preparándolos antes el máster o aleatoriamente siguiendo la presente tabla: 

Carretera de losetas = 10% de probabilidad

Carretera de tierra = 20% de probabilidad

Campo a través = 5% de probabilidad

Bosque ligero = 15% de probabilidad

Bosque denso= 30% de probabilidad

Montañas= 35% de probabilidad

Dobla la probabilidad si es de noche y no cuentan con medios de iluminación adecuados 

2 Si no los hay ve a 3. Si los hay haz una tirada de maniobra 

Si se va a pie o en bicicleta se hace una tirada de maniobra 

Si se va en un vehiculo o a caballo se multiplica conducir o montar por maniobra y se divide por 100. 

Si se falla es un accidente menor que no causa daños graves (1D6-3 puntos de daño para los personajes) pero hace ganar una DISTANCIA al perseguido si el perseguidor falla o hace ganar una al perseguidor si es el perseguido quien falla. 

Si se pifia resulta un accidente grave ( cuyos resultados los determinará el máster de acuerdo a las circunstancias concretas ) que impide a un perseguidor contínuar la persecución o que deja al perseguido incapaz de continuar la fuga. ( Más vale que sepa esconderse ). Excepción si el personaje va en un vehículo y el daño que sufre por accidente no se lo impide puede continuar la fuga a pie. 

3 Luego se tira por velocidad. Si ambos aciertan o ambos fallan ni se ganan ni se pierden distancias, si uno falla y el otro acierta se pierden o ganan distancia de acuerdo a si quien fallaes el perseguidor o el perseguido. Si alguien pifia y el otro acierta lo mismo pero se ganan o pierden 2 distancias. Si ambos pifian o uno falla y el otro pifia, ni se ganan ni se pierden distancias. Un crítico vence a cualquier otro resultado pero, salvo que el otro pifie sólo hará ganar 1 distancia o sea que crítico contra acierto o contra fallo hace ganar o perder una distancia pero contra pifia hace ganar o perder 2 distancias de acuerdo a cómo se ha explicado. 

4 Si están a distancia de tiro pueden hacerlo con las armas adecuadas, siguiendo las reglas normales de combate 

5 Si están a distancia de cuerpo a cuerpo se termina la persecución y empieza un combate según las reglas normales 

6 Si no, vuelve a empezar la secuencia. 

Nota: Una persecución no es una sucesión de tiradas de dados, en todo caso es una sucesión de emociones, es salir a toda pastilla arriesgandolo todo sin saber qué se va a encontrar uno delante. El máster es el que ha de animar con su narración, con su actitud en incluso con la adecuada música de fondo la partida. 

3.c OPERACIONES AÉREAS 

El vuelo, es el elemento principal de Halcón. En verdad es lo que le diferencia de otros módulos y de otros juegos de rol. A partir de ahora tenéis la posibilidad de entrar en un entorno distinto, de uniros a las aves de presa y buscar la gloria más allá de los picos de las montañas. 

3.c.1 DESPEGUE 

La operación de despegue tarda un mínimo de 5 minutos desde que se da la orden hasta que los aviones están en una posición segura en el cielo. Los jugadores han de tirar por pilotar avión. En caso de fallar tardan 1D6 minutos más, una pifia indica un pequeño desastre, que se puede determinar de acuerdo a la siguiente tabla: 

TABLA DE PIFIAS DE DESPEGUE 

Tirar 1D100 

01-35 Se tardan 2D6 minutos en despegar 

36-55 Se tardan 3D6 minutos en despegar 

56-75 Choque en pista, no puede despegar y tarda 1D6+3 minutos en despejar la pista para los compañeros. A efectos de reparaciones se considera ligeramente dañado. Posibilidad del 33% de que se inicie un fuego del tipo B y del 50% de que se inicie uno de tipo A. 

76-80 Como antes pero a efectos de reparaciones se considera gravemente dañado. Se inicia un fuego de tipo B. 

81-91 El avión sale de la pista , vuelca y queda ireparablemendo, el piloto sufre 2D6 puntos de daño. Se inicia un fuego de tipo B. 

91-99 El avión entra en pérdida poco después de despegar, chocando con el suelo, quedando completamente destruido, el piloto sufre 5D6 puntos de daño; se inicia un fuego de tipo C. 

00 El avión entra en pérdida para chocar con un depósito de combustible, que estalla. No quedan restos ni de la máquina ni del piloto. 

La tirada de pilotaje puede sufrir penalizaciones debido a la metereología o a cualquier otra circunstancia que el máster decida. 

3.c.2 VUELO 

Para volar se necesita una habilidad de VOLAR de al menos 20%; si se cumple este mínimo no es necesario efectúar ninguna tirada a menos que las circunstancias metereológicas o de otra clase pero siempre excepcionales lo aconsejen. 

Por cada punto de combustible se pueden recorrer 10 km en línea recta; el combate con otros aviones aumenta de modo desproporcionado este consumo, pero no el bombardeo. 

3.c.3 PEGÁNDOSE AL TERRENO 

Pegarse al terreno es una maniobra díficil y peligrosa que se realiza a veces para pasar desapercibido o para escapar del combate. 

1.- Un avión que esté pegándose al terreno es más díficil de detectar, la tirada de percepción ha de dividirse por cuatro. ( Por ejemplo si tengo 80 en perceción se me queda en 20%) 

2.- Para atacar a un avión que se pega al terreno, tiene uno que pegarse al terreno también. 

3.- Desde tierra sólo se puede atacar a éste avión si está a menos de 30 metros 

4.- Cada 10 minutos de vuelo normal o cada turno de combate hay que efectuar una tirada de PILOTAR, un fallo indica que el avión se estrella y los tripulantes sufren 5D6 de daño cada uno. 

5.- Un avión que se pega al terreno no puede bombardear, pero sí ametrallar a objetivos en tierra. 

3.c.4 EL COMBATE AÉREO 

Estas reglas, de nuevo, han sido diseñadas para resultar sencillas. Quien desee algo más elaborado debería adquirir algún wargame, pero aquí simplemente viene un sistema para resolver las llamadas "luchas de perros" o "dogfights" de forma rápida y sin que el combate sustituya a la narración. 

1o Ver si es posible que exista combate aéreo 

Si 2 grupos de aviones ( de 1 o más aviones cada uno ) se encuentran a menos de 5 kilómetro de distancia existe posibilidad de que haya combate aéreo 

Ambos grupos tiran por PER*5 en 1D100, si un grupo tiene más de un personaje ( lo normal ) se tira por el que tenga el PER más alto. 

Si ambos fallan no puede existir combate aéreo. 

Si uno acierta y otro falla se produce un ataque por sorpresa ir a 2, si el que acierta no desea el combate no puede existir combate. 

Si ambos grupos aciertan pueden pasar 3 cosas : que ambos deseen el combate, en ese caso no hay problemas, ir a 2; que ninguno desee el combate en cuyo caso tampoco se producirá el combate y que un grupo lo desee y el otro no. En ese caso cada grupo tira 1D6 + el modificador de velocidad del avión más lento: si el perseguidor saca más que el perseguido hay combate ve a 2, si saca igual o menos no. 

2o Si ha habido sorpresa sáltate la fase 3, el que sorprende consigue 2 ataques por detrás, ve a 4 

3o Ahora hay que tirar por Iniciativa para ver quién ataca . Una tirada de iniciativa se resuelve tirando Pilotar Avión/2 + Mod de Maniobrabilidad. Todos los aviones tienen un modificador de maniobrabilidad, más información en el capítulo de Aviones. 

La tirada se resuelve como si fuese una habilidad. y si 

a) Ambos sacan críticos: El combate es frente a frente, sin poderse evitar, ir a 4 

b) Yo saco un crítico, tú sacas un acierto: Yo te ataco por el lateral, ir a 4 

c) Yo saco un crítico, tú fallas: Yo te ataco por atrás 

d) Yo saco un crítico, tú falls:Yo te ataco dos veces por atrás 

e) Yo acierto, tú fallas: Yo te ataco por el lateral, ir a 4 

f) Yo acierto, tu pifias: Yo te ataco por atrás ir a 4 

g) Yo acierto, tú aciertas: El combate es frente a frente, pero cualquiera puede decidir evitarlo, en ese caso ir a 5 

h) Yo fallo, tú fallas: No hay combate, ir a 5 

i) Yo pifio,tú pifias: Nosotros dos nos perdemos y nos salimos del combate. 

Si hay más de un avión por bando, el combate se divide en múltiples combates 1 a 1. Los aviones que sobren ( si un bando es mayor que otro ) se asignan como hombres de ala. Cada hombre de ala más en un combate uno a uno dan una bonificación de + 10 al avión principal. Si se puede atacar tanto el avión principal como todos los hombres de ala pueden atacar, si no es así ninguno podrá hacerlo. 

4 Si el disparo es frente a frente ambos aviones disparan a la vez ir a la tabla de daños con un -10 

Si el disparo es por el lateral el atacante dispara con -10, el defensor si tiene ametralladoras de observador dispara con éstas a -10. 

Si el disparo es por atrás el atacante dispara con +10, el defensor si tiene ametralladoras de observador dispara con éstas a +0 

Tabla de Daños 

Se suma la habilidad de pilotar avión/10 del piloto ( si dispara éste) 

Se suma la habilidad da ametralladora/10 del observador ( si dispara éste) 

Se suma 5 por cada ametralladora de tambor 

Se suma 8 por cada ametralladora de cinta 

Se resta la resistencia del avión objetivo 

Se tira 1D100 y se suma 

El resultado se comprueba en la tabla 

= 40 Fallo no existe efecto 

41, Piloto herido: El piloto recibe 1 bala de ametralladora 

42, Observador herido:El observador recibe 1 bala de ametralladora, si no hay observador el piloto es herido 

43 Daño en el Fuselaje: El avión pierde 1 pt de resistencia 

44 Daño en el tanque de combustible: El avión pierde 2 pt de combustible por turno 

45 Daño en las alas: El avión pierde 2 pt de maniobrabilidad 

46 Daño en la cola: El avión pierde 3 pt de maniobrabilidad 

47 a 50 Daño en el Fuselaje: El avión pierde 1 pt de resistencia 

51 Daño en el motor: El avión pierde 1 pt de velocidad. Hay una posibilidad de 1 en 

1D6 de que el motor se incendie ( fuego de tipo b) 

52 a 55 Daño en el Fuselaje: El avión pierde 2 pt de resistencia 

56, Piloto herido ( lo mismo que en 41) 

57 a 60 Daño en las alas, el avión pierde 2 pts de maniobrabilidad 

61Cola desprendida, el avión cae de forma incontrolada, recibe mi pésame 

62 a 72 Daño en el fuselaje, el avión pierde 3 pt de resistencia 

73 Daño en el combustible, el avión pierde 3 pt de combustible por turno 

74 a 77 Daño en las alas, el avión pierde 10 pts de maniobrabilidad 

78 Pierde el ala derecha, el avión cae de forma incontrolada, RIP 

79 a 82 Daño en el motor el avión pierde 2 pt de velocidad. Hay una posibilidad de 2 en D6 de que se incendie( fuego de tipo b) 

83 Pierde el ala izquierda, el avión cae de forma incontrolada, RIP 

84Daño en los alerones, el avión pierde 20 pts de maniobrabilidad 

85 a 90Daño en el fuselaje, el avión pierde 4 pt de resistencia 

91Piloto recibe 3 balas de ametralladora 

92Observador recibe 3 bala de ametralladora 

93Fallo, no se producen daños 

94 a 97Fuselaje destruido, lo que queda del avión se precipita sin control al vacío, dale mis recuerdos a San Pedro. 

98Pierde el tren de aterrizaje. El avión gana +5 en maniobrabilidad y +1 en velocidad, los problemas vendrán después 

99El motor se desprende. El avión ha de hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia. 

100 o más El depósito estalla. Tranquilo, no tendrás tiempo de enterarte. 

NOTA: LAS CARACTERÍSTICAS DE LOS AVIONES SE VERÁN EN EL CAPÍTULO AVIONES 

5a A menos que la tabla de daño diga otra cosa cada avión gasta 1 pt de combustible por turno. 

b Si un avión trata de huir y nadie le persigue consigue huir. Si tratan de impedírselo el perseguidor tira 1D6+modificador de velocidad y lo mismo el perseguido si saca más (el perseguidor) el avión no puede huir en caso contrario consigue escapar 

c Si el combate no ha acabado vuelve a 3 

3.c.5 ATERRIZAJES 

Se realiza una tirada de pilotar. Un fallo indica una salida de la pista, que daña ligeramente al avión. Una pifia supone un choque que destruye el avión, hace 5D6 al piloto e inicia un incendio de grado C. 

3.c.6 REPARACIONES 

Un avión que ha perdido un punto de resistencia, hasta 10 puntos de maniobrabilidad o hasta un punto de velocidad se considera ligeramente dañado. 

Un avión que ha perdido todos sus puntos de resistencia se considera ireparablemente dañado. 

En cualquier otro caso ( salvo si no ha sufrido daños, obviamente ) se considera gravemente dañado. 

Estas reglas asumen que el avión va a ser reparado por una cuadrilla de un maestro y cinco peones, en un hangar y con las herramientas apropiadas. 

La reparación de daños ligeros llevará dos días ( 20 horas de trabajo ). 

La reparación de daños graves llevará una semana ( 65 horas de trabajo). 

Un avión ireparablemente dañado no se puede reparar. 

Un avión gravemente dañado no puede despegar hasta que se repare 

Un avión dañado tiene un -10 a la tirada de pilotaje a la hora de aterrizar. 

3.c.7 BOMBARDEO 

3.c.7.a Acertar 

Un avión que desee bombardear debe mantener por un tiempo la horizontalidad mientras el piloto hace los ajustes precisos y se prepara para el descenso. Esto implica que no puede entrar en combate con otro avión y sólo podrá disparar el observador ( si lo tiene ); además el avión que lo ataque puede escoger la posición desde dónde le atacará y gozará de un +5 en la tirada de ametralladoras adicional a cualesquiera otros modificadores. 

Por la misma razón la artillería antiaérea ( ver más adelante ) goza de un +10 a su tirada adicional a cualesquiera otros modificadores. 

Si el avión sobrevive a todo esto ha de tirar el piloto por pilotar. Un acierto y un fallo son de resultado obvio, pero la pifia implica que el avión se estrella, sufriendo el piloto 5D6+5 puntos de daño e iniciandóse un fuego de tipo C. 

Un avión que haya sido disparado hace que su piloto sufra un malus de 

-10 a esta tirada. 

3.c.7.b Efectos del bombardeo. 

4 Equipo 

4.a AVIONES 

4.a.1 Introducción 

Los aviones se definen, como los personajes por varias características, tal como has visto en el capítulo anterior. A efectos de juego estan son: 

Maniobrabilidad: Se refiere a lo ágil que es un avión en el aire en las 3 dimensiones del espacio. Tiene un valor entre -20 y +30 , lo normal es 0. 

Modificador de Velocidad: La velocidad es un valor entre -5 y +5, que se usa como ya has visto antes. Lo normal es 0 

Resistencia La capacidad de un avión de aguantar daños. Normalmente suele ser 4. Si un avión queda a 0 de resistencia queda desecho literalmente, lo cual puede resultar desagradable al piloto. 

Armamento: Normalmente se dispondrán de ametralladoras de cinta o con cargador de tambor, estas últimas por llevar menos munición y ser más ligeras son menos útiles pero al resultar más pequeñas son perfectas para los observadores. 

Como ya habréis supuesto los que no lo sabían los observadores actúan también como ametralladores de cola. 

Combustible: Cada punto equivale a un viaje de 10 Km en linea recta a velocidad normal. 

Ejemplos de aviones. 

En Halcón los aviones son pura artesanía y como tal es díficil encontrar dos exactamente iguales, no obstante, muchos tipos básicos son copiados a lo largo y ancho del mundo y se conocen por los Maestros Constructores por nombres de animales; los más conocidos son: 

4.a.2 Halcón. Este es un avión mítico. Se dice que fue una creación directa de la Ingeniero Reila, de exaltada memoria, hace un siglo con la ayuda del Maestro Constructor Jans .. Desgraciadamente, el Rey de Enitea, su piloto y un héroe, salió volando hacia el sur para no volver. El encontrar las notas o planos que sirvieron para su construcción sería el mayor de los tesoros. 

Tipo: De Caza 

Velocidad +4 Maniobrabilidad +35 Combustible 35 

Armamento 3 Ametralladores de cinta disparando al frente 

Resistencia 10 

Carga de bombas de 50 kilos 

4.a.3 Águila. Este el típico avión de caza interceptor, fuerte y maniobrero que forma el núcleo de la mayoría de las aviaciones feudales 

Velocidad +1 Maniobrabilidad +10Combustible 20 

Armamento 2 Ametralladoras de cinta disparando al frente 

1 Ametralladora de tambor para el observador 

Resistencia 6 

Carga de bombas de 20 kilos 

4.a.4 Oso. Un bombardero ligero bien armado y suficientemente rápido para escapar de los cazas en momentos apurados 

Velocidad +1 Maniobrabilidad -5 Combustible 35 

Armamento 2 Ametralladora de tambor disparando al frente 

2 Ametralladoras de tambor para el observador 

Resistencia 7 

Carga de bombas de 100 kilos 

4.a.5 Oso viejo. Es un avión parecido al anterior aunque más lento, frágil y peor armado 

Velocidad +0 Maniobrabilidad -5 Combustible 40 

Armamento 1 Ametralladora de tambor disparando al frente 

2 Ametralladoras de tambor para el observador 

Resistencia 6 

Carga de bombas de 80 kilos 

4.a.6 León Se trata de un bombardero pesado lento pero bien armado 

Velocidad -1 Maniobrabilidad -15 Combustible 50 

Armamento 2 Ametralladoras de tambor al frente 

4 ametralladoras de tambor de observador ( lleva dos observadores, cada uno con dos ametralladoras) 

Resistencia 9 

Carga de bombas de 200 kilos 

4.a.7 Leona Una variente rápida del anterior. 

Mismas características menos Velocidad que queda en +0 

4.a.8 Chacal Un pequeño avión de reconocimiento ágil y rápido pero frágil, algunos pilotos lo prefieren a los cazas "estandard" más lentos 

Velocidad +2 Maniobrabilidad +15 Combustible 35 

Armamento 1 ametralladora de cinta disparando al frente 

Resistencia 5 

Carga de bombas de 30 kilos 

4.a.9 Pececito: El pececito es el "Optimist" de los aviones. Es un avión diseñado para enseñar el vuelo a los pajes y hay que ser bastante pequeño para introducirse en la cabina. Normalmente va desarmado, ya que si no sería un objetivo válido de acuerdo al código de caballería. Sólo se arma para las prácticas de tiro ( algunos pajes han muerto en estos aviones tratando de salvar a sus caballeros de una situación apurada - normalmente contraviniendo órdenes ). 

Tipo: Entrenamiento 

Velocidad -1 Maniobrabilidad + 20 Combustible 15 

Armamento 1 ametralladora de tambor disparando al frente ( si es que hay algo) 

Resistencia 3 

Carga de bombas de 10 kilos 

Tú máster a buen seguro creará nuevos tipos de aviones, consulta con él sobre el particular. 

Nota: No hay sistema para crear nuevos aviones, lo mejor es hacerlo por comparación. 

4.b Equipo 

El idioma, como ya se explicará más adelante, es el Esperanto. La unidad monetaria es el Mono( que significa dinero). Su plural es monoj y se pronuncia monoi. 

4.b.1 Armas 

Espada 400 monoj 

Espada corta 350 monoj 

Florete 320 monoj 

Hacha( herramienta) 300 monoj 

Bayoneta 250 monoj 

Ametralladora 8000 monoj 

Ametralladora(tambor) 6000 monoj 

Escopeta 2000 monoj 

Mira Telescópica 280 monoj 

Revolver38 600 monoj 

Revolver45 800 monoj 

Rifle3600monoj 

Carabina3000monoj 

Granada 100monoj 

Mina Terrestre 80 monoj 

Armadura de Strumtroopen1200 monoj 

Casco de acero 350 monoj 

4.b.2 Varios 

Antorcha 30 monoj 

Botas 130 monoj 

Zapatos 110 monoj 

Sandalias 90 monoj 

Animales 

Burro2000 monoj 

Mula3500 monoj 

Caballo(corcel)14000 monoj 

Caballo ( de silla, normal)10.000 monoj 

Caballo ( de guerra)15.000 monoj 

Caballo ( palafrén)13.000 monoj 

PerroGratis 

Perro Adiestrado 6.000 monoj 

GatoGratis 

Halcón entrenado20.000 monoj 

Vaca( lechera) 4.000 monoj 

Oveja 600 monoj 

Esclavo ( niño ) 4.000 monoj 

Esclavo ( adulto ) 8.000 monoj 

Esclavo ( con habilidades especiales ) 24.000 monoj 

Idém anterior pero niño 12.000 monoj 

Vehículos 

Carros 4.000 monoj 

Carro grande 8.000 monoj 

Automóvil medio 70.000 monoj 

Automóvil pequeño 30.000 monoj 

Camión 180.000 monoj 

Embarcación Pequeña ( motor ) 60.000 monoj 

Aviones 

HalcónNO ESTÁ EN VENTA EN NINGÚN SITIO 

Águila 800.000 monoj 

Oso950.000 monoj 

Oso viejo 900.000 monoj 

León1.250.000 monoj 

Leona1.500.000 monoj 

Chacal 650.000 monoj 

Pececito 250.000 monoj 

Servicios 

Alojamiento para caballero 600 monoj 

Alojamiento comunal 50 monoj 

Comida 20 monoj 

Raciones 40 monoj 

Guía 100 monoj 

Obreros 110 monoj/día ( aunque habiendo esclavos...) 

Alojamiento 100 monoj 

Cuerda de 15 metros 16 monoj 

Herramientas de ladrón 50 monoj 

Silla de montar 200 a 300 monoj 

Saco de dormir 100 a 150 monoj 

Saco o mochila 40 a 60 monoj 

Tienda de campaña 400 a 600 monoj 

Caja de cerillas 1 mono 

Botiquín 100 monoj 

Capa 300 a 600 monoj 

Casa lujosa 1.100.000 monoj 

Casa modesta 250.000 monoj 

Casa de campesinos 50.000 monoj 

Lámpara de petróleo 40 monoj 

Mechero 2 monoj 

Navaja 45 monoj 

Libro de novela 2000 monoj 

Libro técnico 500.000 monoj 

Descripción del "Halcón" No está en venta, imagínate lo que podrías sacar. 

Nuevo Equipo 

Ametralladora de tambor 

Con sólo 6 kilos de peso la ametralladora de tambor es la única que se puede usar en un ataque rápido sin herniarse en el intento ( en este nivel tecnológico ). Hace el mismo daño que la ametralladora de cinta normal pero el cargador de tambor la limita a 50 balas. El tambor una vez consumido se reemplaza por otro, proceso que lleva un turno. Como llevar la cuenta de las balas disparadas es un engorro propongo la siguiente regla: cada vez que se saque un doble cuando se tira para ver si se impacta, se ha acabado el cargador y debe ser cambiando el turno siguiente, proceso que lleva un turno. 

Alcance 250 Distancia Media 180Distancia Corta 100 Mod larga -50 Mod Corta +10 

Impactos 3 Daño 3D10 

Carabina 

Más ligera y barata que el fusil forma el equipo básico de la mayoría de los soldados. Tiene menos alcance y hace menos daño que el rifle pero es más fácil de producir en grandes cantidades y su munición es compatible con la del revolver del 38. 

Alcance 160 Distancicia Media 120 Distancia Corta 60 Mod larga -15 Mod corta +25 

Impactos 1 Daño 3D8 o ( si no tienes dados de 8 ,3D10-3) 

Granada 

También llamadas bombas de mano, tardan 20 segundos en estallar tras serle retirado el seguro. Cuando estallan hacen el siguiente daño a todo lo que encuentren en todas direcciones hasta que se tropiecen con algún obstáculo. 

Menos de 3 metros 5 D10 

A 3 metros 3 D10 

A 5 metros 2 D10 

Una granada se puede tirar hasta una distancia de FUE*2/5 metros 

Aquellos que se encuentran tirados en el suelo tiran 2D10 y restan el resultado al daño recibido 

Mina terrestre A efectos de juego es idéntica en todo a la granada con la salvedad con que funciona si, una vez retirado el seguro, soporta un peso superior a 35 kilos ( de todas formas no dejéis a vuestros niños jugar encima de ellas/ Nota: las minas del mundo real son más "susceptibles" ). 

La probabilidad de pisar una mina en un campo de minas "normal" es de 5% por personaje. No obstante si los jugadores toman la precaución de avanzar en fila india ( porque han descubierto el peligro de una forma u otra ) sólo el primero podrá sufrir el daño. 

Armadura de Sturmtroopen 

Es una armadura tipo sandwich en la cual dos placas de acero se disponen a ambos lados de una plancha de madera recia y endurecida al fuego. Es moderadamente eficaz contra las balas pero pesada y molesta. 

Puntos de Vida 55 Daño Evitado 12 Mod Velocidad -10 Mod Maniobra -15 

Si se usan las LOCALIZACIONES DE GOLPE el daño evitado es de 24, pero sólo en pecho y abdomen. 

Casco de Acero 

El típico casco de soldado, normalmente usado sólo por sturmtrupen y tropas de élite. 

Puntos de Vida 30 Daño Evitado 5 Mod Velocidad 0 Mod Maniobra 0 

Si se usan las LOCALIZACIONES DE GOLPE el daño evitado es de 15, pero sólo en el cráneo. 

Notas: 

1 Esclavos 

Este "equipo" se describe en el capítulo dedicado a la esclavitud. 

2 Los libros son tan caros porque se considera inmoral escribirlos de cualquier otra forma que no sea a mano. 

3 Equivalencia económica 

Aproximadamete 2 monoj = 1 mo = 1 $ = 1 Cr ( Sí, algunos precios no coinciden con el juego básico, esto es así por las peculiares características del mundo ) 

6.b.4 Flora y fauna 

6.b.4.a Visión general: 

En dos mil años poca ha sido la evolución y, en general, los animales son los mismos que existen actualmente pero en un número mucho mayor, las zonas vírgenes ocupan una extensión más importante que en la actualidad y ello conlleva la existencia de gran caza. 

No obstante, tanto la liberación de una gran cantidad de radiación como los cambios en la estructura ecológica han conllevado el establecimiento de nuevas especies, casi siempre insectos o artrópodos, pero también, a veces, en organismos superiores, algunos de los más importantes se ofrecen en términos de juego y se describen a continuación. 

Entre los animales no reseñados a continuación destacan el corzo, el lobo, la jineta, el conejo, la liebre, la rata, el búho, el jabalí y el águila imperial. El oso y el urogallos están completamente extintos en la piel de toro debido a la guerra, el burro se ha recuperado dado a su indudable valor industrial. 

La flora es la que corresponde a cada zona natural: en levante y al sur predomina el bosque mediterráneo mientras que en el norte se entremlezclan las praderas con el bosque atlántico. En el interior se suceden una serie de anillos concéntricos de tipos vegetación cada vez más escasa y propia de desierto conforme nos acercamos al centro de la península. ( Es obvio que la guerra ha tenido importantes efectos en la ecología ). 

6.b.4.b Nuevas Criaturas: 

RategoPER 65 PT DE VIDA 70 ARMA Mordisco 60% 2D6 AXA 1 Velocidad 30 

Perro Salvaje PER 70 PT DE VIDA 40 ARMA Mordisco 70% 1D6 AXA 1 Velocidad 25 

KuniklegoPER 70 PT VIDA 50 ARMAS Pezuñas 40% 1D6 AXA 1 Velocidad 35 

Aullador PER 80 PT DE VIDA 40 ARMA Mordisco 65% 1D6+1 AXA 1 Velocidad35 

Bestia del Lago PER 99 PT DE VIDA 150 ARMA Mordisco 80% 7D6+6 AXA 3 Velocidad 25 

LanekPER 40 PT DE VIDA 100 ARMA Pezuñas 40% 1D6+2 AXA 1 Velocidad 20 

Sameiia PER 50 PT DE VIDA 60 Arma Pezuñas 60% 1D6 AXA 1 Velocidad 55 

FeralPER 60 PT DE VIDA 10 Arma Mordisco 80% 1D6-2 AXA 1 Velocidad 40 

LakPER 10 PT DE VIDA 20 Arma Cuerno 75% Veneno AXA 1 Velocidad 30 

Zorro de Guerra PER 70 PTDE VIDA 20 Arma Mordisco 75% 1D6-1 AXA 2 Velocidad 25 

DraculPER 60 PT De Vida 40 Arma Mordisco 40% 2D6+2 AXA1 Velocidad 75 

El Ratego ( Gran Rata ) no es más que lo que la radiación y la evolución produjo en algunas ratas. Grandes como lobos pero de miembros largos y ágiles, esbelto cuerpo y grandes mandíbulas cazan en grupos de 20 y son muy peligrosos. Prefieren la noche y por el día vuelven a sus cubiles en cuevas o en subterráneo, donde aprovechan para cazar a sus congéneres menos evolucionados. 

Perros Salvajes: Estos animales no suelen atacar al hombre salvo que estén apremiados por el hambre o por que tengan la rabia, en cualquiera de estos dos casos son muy peligrosos por su desprecio del dolor. 

Kuniklego: Por un proceso semejante al Ratego el kuniklego evolucinó del conejo hasta convertirse en una especie de antílope de vida solitaria y cuyo cabeza es una versión grande de la que luce la liebre. Se refugia en moradas que construye lenta y pacientemente. 

Aullador: Es un reptil carnívoro gregario, de seis patas y cola bífida, de tamaño parecido a un perro pero mucho más peligroso. Los aulladores son capaces de atacar a cualquier cosa sin importarles su tamaño, con tremenda ferocidad e increible inteligencia. Su táctica favorita es aullar a la presa para que huya hacia donde otros compañeros de jaurían acechan emboscados. Si esta táctica no funciona optan por el acoso y agotamiento de la presa, mediante ataques finjidos hasta que, de madrugada, lanzan un ataque feroz y coordinado por todas las direcciones a la vez. Son excelentes rastreadores y su vista y olfato son muy buenos pero su oído es muy pobre. 

Sus víctimas favoritas son los animales heridos, viejos, muy jóvenes o enfermos pero, si el hambre aprieta, en algunas ocasiones han llegado a atacar granjas aisladas, caravanas o incluso pequeños pueblos. 

Cuando no se dedica a cazar, pasa el tiempo tomando el sol sobre superficies rocosas. En este momento es menos peligroso, pero yo preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte. 

La Bestia del Lago: Ahora ofrecemos un animal mítico. Se trata de un reptil acuático escamoso ( su armadura resta 6 puntos al daño ) carnívoro y muy veloz, que preda sobre peces y mamíferos marinos pero que es muy tímido en superficie por lo que muy raramente se deja ver. El máster ha de decidir si la Bestia existe en el mundo o si son sólo cuentos de viejas lo que se dice de ellos: 

a) La bestia del lago se enamoró hace siglos de una bella joven que todos los días iba lavar su cara en el agua pero que fue asesinada por un mal caballero que la arrojó al lago, la bestia recogió su cuerpo entre las fauces y, llevándola a su cueva la enterró bajo una capa de diamantes y piedras preciosas. Desde entonces la bestia acecha a los caballeros a los que devora salvajemente. 

b) La bestia sólo sale las noches de luna nueva, guiándose por su olfato para encontrar sangre. 

c) La bestia ayudará a cualquier humano en apuros que no le haya hecho daños y que pida permiso a cualquier animal antes de cazarlo. 

El Lanek: El lanek es un mamífero herbívoro gregario de cuatro patas, peludo y desprovisto de cola. Luce un color paja sobre el que aparecen líneas marrones y negras y manchas que lo ocultan, a lo lejos, de los depredadores. Es un animal gordo y torpe que depende para su supervivencia de su instinto y su número ( van siempre en grandes manadas ). En cada manada hay diez machos dominantes que pugnan ritualmente para tomar las decisiones. 

La Sameia es un mamífero herbivoro gregario que fia todo en su velocidad y en su buena vista y oído para detectar al enemigo. Es de constitución ligera con finas pero fuertes patas y de porte elegante. Los machos llevan cuernos rectos y puntiagudos con los que hacen 2D6 de daño ( 60% de posibilidades da acertar) con los que ensartan a sus enemigos. Si son atacados la reacción natural es que tres cuartas partes de los machos carguen contra los agresores mientras el resto de la manada huyen, no hace falta decir que es un animal de caza muy peligrosa. 

El feral es un pequeño reptil gregario carroñero que es normalmente inofensivo. De color verde oscuro y aspecto general de lagarto dispone de una membrana desplegable alrededor del cuello que, extendiéndola le hace parecer mucho mayor. Es capaz de atacar al hombre si lo nota herido o desfallecido, pero no en ningún otro caso. 

El lak es un pequeño herbívoro peludo solitario que es mejor dejar en paz. Aunque es casi ciego y tiene cara de simpático y aspecto general de indefensiónpuede responder salvanjemente a un ataque con el único cuerno que lleva en su frente. El veneno del que dispone es mortal de necesidad en seis segundos para cualquiera con menos de 300 kilos de peso. La carne es asi mismo venenosa pero no suele causar más que una diarrea impresionante. Es un animal muy poco conocido. 

El zorro de guerra o zorro de batallas es un pequeño animal carroñero pariente del astuto zorro actual. Aunque preda sobre roedores, conejos y otros pequeños animales es sobre todo famoso por la mancha en forma de calavera que luce en la frente y por encontrarse después de las batallas alimentándose de los caídos ( que en ocasiones aún no han muerto del todo ). No hace falta decir que es un animal considerado ingrato por los soldados. 

Dracul. Este es un murcielágo vampiro de gran tamaño ( 1.70 de alzada ). Es es el animal más peligroso del juego. Es perfectamente capaz de volar y ataca en manadas de 20 a 40 miembros, siempre de noche. Afortunandamente ivernan y son muy raros. Viven en cuevas, durmiendo profundamente por el día. 

Los Poderes 

Existen muchas formas de recompensar a los buenos jugadores y una de las mejores son los poderes. Un poder es simplemente la facultad de dejarle hacer a un jugador algo, dentro de unos límites determinados y por una sóla vez. 

Ojo no me refiero a los superpoderes como en los cómics de Supermán, sino que representa la tremenda suerte que los verdaderos héroes tienen en las películas. 

¿ Cúando entregar poderes ? Sólo tras haberlo pensado mucho. Un pj con poderes ha de ser la excepción y no la regla. Se puede entregar un poder si: 

a) un pj arriesga su vida por otro pj o pnj 

b) un pj se mete muy bien en la historia 

c) un pj tiene una gran idea que ayuda al grupo 

d) vence a un enemigo sin utilizar la violencia 

e) ayuda a un enemigo a sobrevivir 

f) mantiene un gran espiritú de animación y ayuda a todos a pasárselo en grande 

g) cualquier otra acción que consideres meritoria 

Ningún pj puede recibir más de 2 poderes en una partida. 

A modo de ejemplo los poderes pueden ser: 

Derrotar a un enemigo 

Salir con vida milagrosamente 

Enamorar 

Repetir una tirada de dado cualquiera 

Hacer resbalar 

Dar un salto increible 

Escapar en el último momento 

Nadie te puede acertar durante 10 turnos 

Despistqar a un enemigo 

y cualquier otro que tengas a bien disponer 

Además los podereshan de tener limitaciones que, a modo de ejemplo, pueden ser: 

Sólo se puede usar por la noche 

Sólo se puede usar por el día 

No se puede usar contra niños 

No se puede usar en el mar 

Sólo se puede usar en el aire 

Sólo se puede usar en tierra 

y todo aquél que decidas establecer. 

También puedes limitar un poder sólo para usar durante un determinada campaña, módulo e incluso para una determinada sesión de juego. Tanto la frecuencia con la que juguéis como lo meritorio de la acción del jugador te guiará para establecer límites más o menos estrictos. 

Otra limitación al uso de cualquier poder es que el jugador ha de dar una explicación mínimanete creible de cómo se desarrollan los acontencimientos para poder usar su "poder" 

Al final del libro aparecerá un modelo de certificado de poder, que no es necesario usar, pero puede hacer cierta ilusión, sobre todo a los jugadores más novatos y jovencitos.( Y puede evitar muchas discusiones del tipo "tú me dijiste... no, no te dije..."). 

Nota sobre los niveles: 

Aunque para un juego de fantasía está bien que existen héroes casi inmortales, en un juego que pretende ser mínimamente realista, como éste, no tiene sentido. Sugiero, por tanto, que sólo se aumente 1 pt de vida por nivel.( Así es cómo he creado a mis pnj's). 

Reglas opcionales: 

1 Artillería antiáerea. 

En halcón, no existe artillería antiáerea como tal pero sí algunas piezas de ametralladoras que se pueden usar para disparar a los aviones montadas en trípodes especiales y dispuestas con miras antiaéreas. 

Las ametralladoras, preparadas para el tiro antiaéreo, pueden disparar a los aviones del modo normal, con los modificadores habituales por distancia. Si aciertan tiran en la tabla de daños ( en el capítulo de combate aéreo ) con un -20, un crítico ignora este modificador. 

Las ametralladoras de tambor tiran con un -30 en la misma tabla de daños y los críticos ingnoran también el modificador. 

Las ametralladoras ( de cualquier clase ) que no estén preparadas para el tiro antiaéreo, restan, además -10 tanto para ver si aciertan como para comprobar el daño. 

2 Disparo de soldados contra aviones 

Por cada 10 rifles o carabinas se puede tirar en la misma tabla de daños con un -40. Los pjs pueden disparar individualmente con un modificador de -60 + la habilidad de disparo del jugador dividida entre 5. 

3 Metereología 

Metereología y aviones 

Ningún avión presente en el juego tiene capacidad de vuelo "todo tiempo" ni cosa que se le parezca. El piloto vuela completamente desprotegido, sólo parcialmente escudado de la lluvia por las alas y no dispone prácticamente de ningún instrumento. 

Las condiciones metereológicas se pueden clasificar en Ideales, Ligeras, Duras y Muy Duras. 

En condiciones Ideales no se aplica ningún modificador al juego 

En condiciones Ligeras existe un -10 a la habilidad de pilotaje y un 

- 15 a la habilidad de percepción 

En condiciones Duras existe un -20 a la habilidad de pilotaje y un - 20 a la habildad de percepción 

En condiciones Muy Duras no se permite el combate, existe un -30 a la habilidad de pilotaje y un - 25 a la percepción. Además hay un - 5 ( adicional ) al aterrizaje o el despegue. 

4 El día y la noche 

La noche conlleva la oscuridad, y ésta es muy perjudicial para el vuelo. Según la fase de la luna la noche se clasifica en: 

Luna nueva: No se permite el combate -25 a la habilidad de pilotaje y -35 a la percepción 

Creciente/Menguante: No se permite el combate -20 a la habilidad de pilotaje y -25 a la perecepción. 

Media Luna: -15 a la habilidad de pilotaje y -20 a la percepción 

Luna llena: -5 a la habilidad de pilotaje y -10 a la percepción. 

Estos modificadores son acumulables con cualesquieras otros, especialmente con los debidos a la metereología. 

Localizaciones de golpe 

Algunos jugadores prefieren que se detalle con concreción dónde han sido heridas; al pequeño coste de una regla más aquí se ofrece un sistema para ello. 

Cuando un pj ( no se recomienda para los pnj's) sufra una herida se tira 1D100 en la siguiente tabla para saber dónde ha recibido el daño 

01-05 Cráneo 

06-10 Cara 

11-13 Cuello 

14-29 Pecho 

29-31 Hombro D 

32-34 Hombro I 

35-51 Abdomen 

52-61 Brazo D 

62 Mano D 

63-72 Brazo I 

73 Mano I 

74-85 Pierna D 

86 Pie D 

87-98 Pierna I 

99 Pie I 

00 Herida de gran dolor 

Efectos ( El uso de estos efectos aumentan dramáticamente las posibilidades de morir de los pj's o de sufrir secuelas importantes. No usar sin haber consultado primero con los jugadores ). 

Cráneo: Posibilidad de morir inmediatamente igual al número de daño sufrido por 2 en tantos por ciento. No obstante los useos del cráneo están para algo; tratálos como una armadura con daño evitado de 5. 

Cara: Mismo que cráneo más un malus a la Percepción y habilidades que supongan el uso de la vista igual al número de puntos de daño sufrido. Este malus se cura a ritmo de un punto por hora descansada; pero el daño que causa un crítico es permanente. 

Cuello: Posibilidad de morir inmediatamente igual al número de puntos de daño sufrido en tanto por cierto. 

Pecho: Mismo que en cráneo. Las costillas se tratan como una armadura con daño evitado de 3. 

Hombro: Malus en el uso de todas las habilidades que conlleven el uso del brazo igual al número de puntos de daño sufrido por 2. Este malus se cura a ritmo de un punto por hora descansada; pero el daño que causa un crítico es permanente. 

Brazo: Mismo que hombro pero el malus es sólo: número de puntos de daño sufrido por 1. 

Mano: Si el daño es mayor de 5 puntos imposibilidad absoluta de usar el brazo correspondiente. Este efecto dura por un número de días igual a los puntos de daño recibidos en esa localización menos 5 ( PD-5 ), pero el daño que causa un crítico es permanente. 

Abdomen: Si la herida no es atendida adecuadamente posibilidad de morir igual al número de puntos de daño por 2, 1D6-1D6 días después ( resultado mínimo 1). 

Pierna: Mismo que brazo, pero aplicado a las habilidades que dependan de las piernas. 

Pie: Mismo que mano, pero aplicado a las habilidades que dependan de las piernas. 

Herida de gran dolor: Malus igual al número de puntos de daño por tres a TODAS las habilidades, se cura a razón de un punto por hora desacansada. Los críticos causaran la muerte en 3D4 turnos por shock salvo si son curados convenientementes (mediante el uso con éxito de la habilidad correspondiente). 

5 Pnj's 

5.a A continuación se ofrecen una serie de 10 pnj's importantes, no tanto porque ocupen todos un papel significativo en sus sociedades sino porque ayudan a comprender el mundo, son interesantes como pnj's ( bueno, al menos eso creo yo ) y pueden servir en un momento apurado como pj's 

5.b Extras 

El grado de detalle que se ofrece en los anteriores personajes no es práctico ofrecerlo siempre. Hay muchos personajes que pueden aparecer en una historia y es imposible llevarlos todos de igual manera. Son meros figurantes que están ahí para servir de auxilio, dificultad o incluso decorado. 

En otro arte diferente al juego de rol bastaría con especificar exactamente qué es lo que han de hacer y olvidarse de cualquier otra consideración. Ocurre, sin embargo, que el rol es libertad. Un grupo de pj's puede decidir hablar a un mendigo que pasaba por allí o "reclutar" a un jovenzuelo pobre que tú les contastes que estaba sólo para indicarles que habían entrado en un barrio mísero. 

Es evidente que no se puede llevar una hoja de personaje, más motivaciones e historia personal de cada hombre, mujer y niño de una ciudad sólo porque se encuentren en la ciudad que los pj's van a atravesar y un sistema de pnj's genéricos es claramente insuficiente ( aunque es una ayuda ). 

La solución no la puede dar un sólo sistema pero hay van algunos consejos: 

a) Los pnj's sólo existen en la mente de los jugadores y pueden hacerse únicos enfatizando un detalle, como puede ser un tono de voz muy profunda, una prenda chillona, una marca de nacimiento o incluso alguna pequeña manía. La idea es representarlas, ráscate la nariz, pon voz de tenor, de bajo o de verdulera o describe algo inusual. Pero, cuidado amigo, mesura, sobre todo mesura. 

b) Archiva los pnj's usados ( o incluso pj's que ya no vallas a usar y que tus nuevos jugadores no conozcan ) en una carpeta organizándolos adecuadamente - este dato es fundamental - y sácalos en el momento en el que el extra se transforma en estrella. 

c) Ten un fichero de pnj's genéricos, como ya he dicho este sistema es insuficiente pero va bastante bien para la mayoría de las ocasiones y lo necesitas para aplicar la solución a). Aquí te ofrezco un sistema para organizar pnj's compatible con cualquier otro módulo de Universo ( mientras en Cronópolis no inventen algo mejor ), y una ficha ya rellinita. ( Sí, una sola ficha pero con más de 30 tipos de extras ) 

Cada ficha se divide en nueve columnas de las cuales la primera por la izquierda, el nombre, es obvia. La segunda AXA se refiere al número de Ataques por Asalto que puede hacer el pnj. Las dos siguientes H.Combate 1 y H.Combate 2 ofrecen un espacio para detallar las dos habilidades de combate más importantes del pnj en cuestión. Las columnas Habilidad1 y Habilidad 2 se refieren a cualquier otro tipo de habilidad y la siguiente a la derecha, Pt Vida expresa los puntos de vida que dispone el pnj si está en plena forma. 

Luego viene una extraña columna titulada A V M C. Ésta indica la motivación de los pnj's de forma resumida - como no podría ser de otra manera -. A es la inicial de Amor, V de Violencia, M de Miedo y C de Codicia. Bajo cada inicial se registrará un número del 1 al 9 que indica lo predispuesta que está esa persona a dejarse llevar por el sentimiento en cuestión. 

Básicamente sirven tanto para resolverte dudas sobre cómo actuará bajo determinado estímulo. Por ejemplo: le ofrecen un soborno ¿ aceptará o no ? o bien es insultado ¿ cómo reaccionará ?. Las respuestas de los hombres son imprevisibles pero aquí tienes una ayuda. Usa ese número ( multiplicado por 10 ) cómo si fuese una habilidad, imponiendo los modificadores a la tirada que te parezcan oportunos ( por ejemplo un -20 en el caso de un soborno a un guardia medianamente leal por una cuestión menor ) y comprueba el resultado. Un fallo indica que no actúa de acuerdo a ese sentimiento, un éxito que si lo hace. Los críticos se interpretan haciendo extrema esa actuación y una pifia hace que el pnj actúe en sentido contrario al del sentimiento probado. ( Por ejemplo, una pifia en amor causa odio ) 

Amor se refiere más bien a Caridad cristiana, no tanto a amoríos y representa lo "bueno" que es el pnj en concreto. 

Violencia representa la tendencia que tiene el pnj a comportarse violentamente, puede ser tanto de palabra ( las más de las veces ) o por obras en casos extremos ( pero incluso en estos casos permite gradación según la situación en concreto). 

Miedo se refiere a lo propenso que es alguien para dejarse avasallar o, en situaciones de combate, huir o incluso rendirse. 

Codicia indicia lo cerca que está la persona de convertirse en el pato Lucas. 

Por último hay una columna titulada "NOTAS" que está para que anotes algo que no pueda ser incluido en ninguno de los apartados importantes o para que incluyas una referencia de más datos. 

6.a Introducción general 

He decidido centrar mi descripción en la Península Ibérica ( y zonas adyacentes ) porque creo que un autor ha de ser el servidor de su público y pienso que mi público va a sentirse más identificado en esta zona que en cualquier otra; además es mucho más difícil que meta la pata ya que conozco mejor la zona que Chechenia, por dar un ejemplo. 

Encontraréis todo muy cambiado, sin embargo. No hay que olvidar que todo esto ocurre 2000 años adelante en el futuro y tras una guerra nuclear y sus complicaciones asociadas. 

Geográficamente las cosas no han cambiado mucho salvo el pequeño detalle de las nols. Las nols son pequeñas colinas formadas sobre donde antes existieron orgullosas ciudades hechas de ruinas de edificios tiempo ya sepultadas por el polvo de los siglos. Más detalles se ofrecerán luego. 

En el plano económico y social, estamos en una situación feudal a la que se ha añadido la esclavitud. Se trata de un mundo dividido y que no reconoce unidades nacionales, sino que las formaciones políticas se organizan en torno a personas con el poder y carisma necesario mediante un sistema de lealtades encadenadas y pactos de alianza y asistencia mutua. 

En el campo tecnológico se está en el periodo equivalente a principios de siglo pero con importantes diferencias motivadas por la estructuración social. No existen grandes empresas, sino pequeños talleres que se agrupan en gremios y que constituyen una franja social pequeña comparada con los campesinos que practican una agricultura tardo medieval y poco eficiente. La tecnología no puede por sí sola modificar las estructuras sociales porque está contrarestada por la mayor epidemia de esta época: la guerra. 

El código de caballería. 

El código de caballería no está escrito en ninguna parte ni es fruto de las disposiciones de ningún Señor ni monje, sino que resulta de las reglas de conducta, honor y cortesía que rigen las vidas de aquellos que se llaman a si mismo caballeros. La principal regla del código de caballería es la honestidad incluso en el duelo o en la guerra. A un caballero no se le permite mentir a un enemigo ( aunque sí a ocultar información, f hasta ahí podríamos llegar ! ) ni llevarle a la guerra con trucos, ni a usar espías y mucho menos asesinos. 

La segunda regla es la caballerosidad. A todos, incluso a los enemigos se les debe tratar con cortesía y respeto ( esto se aplica sólo a los de noble cuna, a la plebe ni se la considera ) de hecho lo normal es que a los caballeros prisioneros se les deje partir a su hogar con la promesa de no volver a combatir durante 6 meses contra el bando que lo capturó ( los prisioneros de la plebe se usan como esclavos salvo que el armnisticio al final de la guerra obligue su devolución, lo cual no es frecuente). 

La tercera regla es que no se puede atacar a un oponente desarmado, muy joven, muy viejo o por la espalda, mediante trampa o por otro modo alevoso. La prohibición se levanta si es el oponente desarmado o muy joven o muy viejo el que te ataca a tí. Esto no impide las tácticas normales de combate aéreo porque se estima que el mero hecho de volar a cielo abierto es suficiente para que se sepa que vas a atacar, es decir nadie te puede obligar a decir ¡ ojo , que voy! . No obstante se considera muy caballeroso el anunciar tu precencia al enemigo con una ráfaga de advertencia. En combate terrestre no es necesario avisar de un ataque porque como casi todos son plebe... 

La cuarta regla es que se debe tener tratos distanciados con la plebe . El caballero está por encima de estas gentes y mezclarse con ellos le trae deshonra. Así como la seda se mancha con el barro, también se mancha el caballero que trata con los campesinos. Algunos caballeros que prefieren la infantería no tienen problema con mezclarse con plebeyos, pero en fin, constituyen la excepción ( incluso dentro de la infantería ) y no la regla, y son vistos socialmente como caballeros de 2ª clase. 

La quinta regla es que un riguroso aseo , etiqueta y correción en los modales ha de acompañar siempre al buen caballero. Un caballero no puede presentarse nunca despeinado, ni legañoso ni sudoroso. Ha de lucir siempre capa, chaqueta y espada. El caballero sólo se quita las botas para dormir y bañarse, cosa, esta última, que ha de hacer tan a menudo como le sea posible ( aunque algunos caballeros de infantería, ya se sabe... pufff...). 

La sexta y última ( aunque no menos importante ) regla es la fidelidad. Así como la plebe debe ( más bien debería) fidelidad al caballero, así éste debe fidelidad al Rey y a su señor feudal, a su familia, a sus amigos y a sus vasallos ( y por este orden). Un caballero traidor es lo más ruin que existe en la mente de un noble y ni siquiera los caballeros de infantería caen en esta vileza. 

Las infracciones al Código de Caballería tienen distintas sanciones que tienen que ver todas con un serio desafecto social. La gravedad de la sanción vendrá determinada por la gravedad y la frecuencia de la infracción y pueden ir desde la negación del saludo o a invitarte a fiestas y reuniones sociales a perder tu condición de caballero a todos los efectos prácticos. 

Para determinar la infracción se hace un juicio a puerta cerrada en la cual no puede estar presente el sospechoso sino sólo un familiar del mismo. Dado que el Código no está escrito la condena puede depender también del humor del juez. 

Sólo un caballero o alguien de igual o superior rango puede denunciar a un caballero por este motivo. El juez se designa por sorteo entre los nobles del lugar mayores de 55 años y su decisión es inapelable. 

La esclavitud 

Una de las instituciones más viejas de la humanidad es la esclavitud. Viajemos hasta el hombre primitivo. Cuando se guerrea por caza, tierras o lo que sea, si ganamos la batalla es casi seguro que algunos de los derrotados supliquen clemencia antes que luchar hasta la muerte. En ese caso podemos hacer 3 cosas: o los matamos ahí mismo y pasamos a otra cosa, o los capturamos para comerlos más adelante, como ganado, o los hacemos nuestros esclavos. 

El hombre primitivo cazador y recolector no ganaba nada de los esclavos como no fuera otra boca más que alimentar ( a menos, claro, que su sexo escasearea en la tribu ) por lo que era común comérselos.. 

Ahora bien para el agricultor más mano de obra es más dinero, especialmente si es muy barata. Además fomentando está práctica aseguraba que no se lo comiesen a él cuando la fortuna le fuera adversa. 

Tras la guerra nuclear y la barbarie subsiguiente, ocurrió un proceso parecido y la esclavitud se ha ido desarrollando con el avance de la civilización. Hoy en día ni los mismos esclavos niegan la legitimidad de su aplicación (máster: consulta la "Religión de los esclavos" para tener más detalles) dado que nadie quiere volver a la situación anterior de tener que matar o comerse a sus enemigos, ni mucho menos los ahora esclavos que no quieren encontrarse con el Sumo Hacedor tan pronto. 

En el mundo de juego han existido muy pocas fugas o motines tanto porque existe una milicia para prevenirlas como porque, por su precio, los esclavos son muy caros como para maltratarlos. 

Un esclavo es una cosa, no una persona. Un esclavo se puede vender, comprar, alquilar, dejar en usufructo, usarse como medio de pago e incluso golpear, lesionar o matar si su dueño así lo decide. En general los esclavos son tratados como animales de granja, y sólo algunos llegan a compartir el estatus de los perros. 

Se puede llegar a ser esclavo por tres medios: Siendo capturado en la guerra ( pero sólo si eres miembro de la plebe ), habiendo nacido hijo de esclavo - existen verdaderas granjas de esclavos donde se practica tanto la cría como la educación de los esclavos - y siendo condenado a ello por grave delito. 

Los esclavos se usan en todas las tareas económicas de la vida, pero sobre todo en las tareas más sencillas y menos especializadas. Por regla general se les niega todo acceso a la cultura y se espera de ellos sumisión y respeto. Los más infelices son los llevados a trabajar en las minas, casi siempre criminales llevados a la condición de esclavitud o esclavos castigados de este modo. 

El uso de la esclavitud hace que la mano de obra libre, sea mal valorada, por sus altos costes relativos. De todas formas se prefiere usar obreros libres para las obras que han de quedar mejor y terminadas rápidamente. Los esclavos, al no tener demasiados incentivos forman un capital humano bastate ineficiente.A pesar de ésto la esclavitud ha terminado de arruinar al campesinado que se mantiene justo en el límite de subsistencia normalmente gracias a la ayuda de los hijos e hijas que están luchando en la guerra. ( Pero que tampoco cobran gran cosa, no os creáis ). 

Existe otra forma de ser llevado a la esclavitud, si tus padres te venden antes de cumplir los 25 años, pero, en ese caso, pueden recuperarte devolviendo el precio que se les abonó más un 10%, por lo que muchas veces los hijos acaban convirtiéndose en algo así como una prenda de préstamo. 

Un esclavo se puede liberar cuando el dueño así lo desee ( pero esto es muy raro ). Una forma sencilla de adoptar niños es comprarlos en una granja de ganadería humana y adoptarlos inmediatamente, acto que lleva en si mismo la libertad. 

Otra cosa, los esclavos no forman familias, sino que se "asocian" con aquellos que sus amos deciden , esto es particularmente evidente en las granjas de esclavos. En estos sitios, nada más nacer los niños son separados de sus madres y llevados a las amamantadoras que cuidan de muchos niños a la vez, siempre tratando de romper cualquier vínculo afectivo. 

Un pj que compre un esclavo puede esperar razonablemente lealtad si no se dedica a maltratarlo y le castiga lo justo. No es conveniente tampoco ser muy blando. 

¿Qué no te gusta la esclavitud? Bueno, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí sentado ?, ¿ eres un héroe o no ?. 

Nota para inquisidores: lo que sigue es una mera fantasía del autor que no tiene intención de establecer una religión nueva, denigrarla o suponer que puede ser creada. El autor tiene sus propias convicciones religiosas que no tienen nada que ver con lo expresado en el juego 

La religión de los esclavos. ( sólo para los ojos del máster ) 

Hace como 2 siglos que los esclavos, al menos aquellos que son hijos y nietos de esclavos han cambiado su religión olvidando a los seis dioses y rezando a un sólo dios qué es llamado simplemente Dios. 

Ante sus amos, los esclavos que han abrazado esta religión ( la mayoría) practican una religión falsa llamada la religión de la mosca. La historia es la siguiente: hace unos dos siglos, había un esclavo especialmente díscolo llamado Borian que trataba infructuosamente de escaparse una y otra vez a pesar de sufrir los más duros castigos. En la última de sus fugas, se encontraba en un monte, vestido de harapos, sucio, y cansado hasta de respirar. Así, que, a pesar de que sus perseguidores no andaban muy lejos se tumbó junto a un frondosísimo árbol que le daba sombra. Entre la espesura de sus ramas la señora araña había tejido su trampa y Borián vió entonces cómo una mosca se tropezó con la traicionera red. La mosca luchó y se revolvió e intentó todas las mañas que sabía y aún inventó algunas nuevas pero fue todo inútil, al fin la araña venció. 

Un ángel se le apareció a Borián y le hizo ver que él era la mosca, que la Naturaleza ha creado al esclavo para que obedezca y que es necesario que exista esclavitud si se quiere progresar y que la alternativa era volver el bestialismo. Así Borián se entregó a sus captores , afrontó sin rabia su justo castigo, y finalmente se convirtió en el mejor de los esclavos y proclamó su fe a sus compañeros que también la abrazaron. Como es lógico los señores quedaron encantados con la nueva religión y la apoyaron en todo desde el primer día, lo que no saben es que en realidad... 

Efectivamente un ángel se le apareció a Borián y le rogó que se entregara pero no porque fuese correcta la esclavitud sinó como máximo sacrificio hacia Dios y hacia todos los hombres. Le dijo que sólo existía un Dios y que él era el último de una genealogía de profetas que empezó hace muchísimo tiempo, que la vuelta del hombre al politeísmo no podía dejar indiferente a Dios y que el iba a ser el cimiento de la Verdad. Le explicó todos los preceptos de Dios peró éstos eran tantos que Borián temió olvidarlos, pues no sabía escribir, a lo que el ángel le contestó: "sólo el Amor, recuerda esto y Dios perdonará el resto de lo que olvides". 

Muerto Borián en las minas, su religión, tanto la "tapadera" como la "verdadera" se extendió a todo el mundo y, con el amparo de los amos se fueron abriendo templos y casas de oración. Borián predicó el fin de la esclavitud, pero no predicó una revuelta en sangre. Hoy, el primer paso, la extensión de la religión a todos ( bueno, a casi todos ) los esclavos es un hecho. El segundo es rezar por los amos y ser amables y caritativos hacia ellos para que algún día estén en situación de escuchar y entonces explicarles la verdad de la armonía entre todos los hombres. 

Ese día será el más díficil porque: "habrá que revelar la verdadera naturaleza de la Religión y se desencadenará la guerra de los lobos y los corderos, muchos de los nuestros morirán pero no derramaremos la sangre de ninguno de ellos, pues todas las guerras tienen víctimas y la violencia sólo significaría aumentarlos. Con el tiempo ellos mismos verán mal sus acciones y permitirán a Dios que obre en sus conciencias, esto tiene que ser así pues aún siendo Dios topoderoso no abolirá la esclavitud negando la libertad. Y así al final todos seremos libres, luego habrá que librar al hombre del pecado, pero eso será trabajo de otro profeta"," pues yo sólo soy un pobre esclavo ignorante", como Borián solía decir al terminar sus sermones.. 

Ropajes y Vestiduras 

a) Esclavos 

Los esclavos visten lo que sus amos les dan. Así los siervos "domésticos" visten preciosos uniformes, los boyeros ropajes de pastor, los mineros sólo harapos, y así a tal profesión, tal vestimenta. Normalmente sólo disponen de un juego de ropas, salvo los domésticos que han de dar sensación de pulcritud. Las convenciones sociales hacen que sea obligatorio que los esclavos anden descalzos, pero estas disposiciones empiezan a ser contravenidas por algunos nobles con nuevas ideas, argumentando en que así aparecen más limpios. ( Incluso estos nobles sólo calzan a sus esclavos "domésticos" ). 

b) Campesinos y demás plebe pobre 

Los niños visten muy pobremente. Normalmente van desnudos hasta los siete años y luego no llevan más que una larga camisa de manga corta muy remendada ( heredada de 6 hermanos mayores ) y sucia, que llega hasta las rodillas que se lleva suelta en el caso de los niños y ajustada con una cuerda en el caso de las chicas. Acuden siempre descalzos al trabajo hasta los 14 ó 15 años fecha en la que consiguen heredar algún zapato o su padre decide comprar alguno (antes no vale la pena porque los chicos crecen y el "sueldo" no llega para cambiar de zapatos cada año ). 

Cuando son mayores los chicos visten con pantalones y camisa , con sombrero de ala ancha ( por el sol) y una túnica que les cubre de hombros a tobillos. En el norte no se suele llevar sombrero, y la túnica es sustituida por un jersey de lana. 

Las chicas por su parte visten con más gusto, cada una a su aire y con el arte que tenga, consiguiendo retales de tela que alguna noble despreció por no se cúal defectillo casi invisible, pero normalmente han de hacerse a la idea de no poder cambiar de vestuario hasta dentro de un lustro o así. 

c) Comerciantes y plebe menos pobre. 

Los comerciantes y campesinos que han conseguido enriquecerse lo suficiente visten mejor a los suyos. En general siguen la tónica de pantalones, cámisa y túnica de mejor calidad que en el caso anterior. Los niños van siempre calzados aunque sea con sandalias ( de hecho el no hacerlo es un retroceso en la categoría social por lo que los padres son muy estrictos al respecto ). En cuanto a las mujeres se visten como en el caso anterior pero con mucha mayor calidad y normalmente pueden pagar a alguien para que los haga por ellas. La plebe más rica ( 4 gatos ) imitan a los nobles tanto como pueden. 

d) Caballeros 

El caballero, hombre o mujer parece la encarnación de Lawrance de Arabia . Botas , Pantalones, Camisa, Chaqueta, Sombrero de oficial y capa conforman su vestuario. Una espada cuelga del cinto ( normalmente se usa una espada corta en los aviones ) y, casi siempre, también una pistola ( en la guerra, la pistola no es considerada "elegante" en las convenciones sociales). 

Los niños hasta que no son pajes visten de marinerito y las niñas parecen la encarnación de Sisí casi siempre en rosa y añil, se diría que se han escapado de principios del siglo XX. 

En cuanto llegan a pajes, niños y niñas visten como caballeros en miniatura. 

VIVIENDA 

La vivienda, como el vestido depende fuertemente de las clase social a la que uno pertenezca. Los campesinos pobres ( la mayoría de la población ) viven en pequeñas casas unifamiliares de piedra y barro, bajas y oscuras, sin ventanas y con suelo de tierra suelta que a veces se alfombra de esteras. Los techos suelen ser de paja que una vez seca arde como el carbón por lo que, siempre que el tiempo lo permite se cocina fuera de casa.Las ventanas, si las hay, están cubiertas por papel engrasado y nunca por el carísimo cristal, que queda para economías más pudientes. Una casa así sólo es usada como dormitorio, almacén y despensa pero la vida se hace siempre fuera de ella. Normalmente se carece de todo mobiliario con la excepción de alguna cesta de mimbre y un tosco armario donde guardar los aperos de labranza. Habitualmente los animales comparten techo y fuego con sus dueños ( normalmente son gallinas, conejos o cerdos, los animales más grandes son de los señores que los guardan a buen recaudo ). 

Los esclavos viven en barracones grises y austeros, desprovistos de todo mobiliario salvo algunas mantas y esteras. La comida y los aseos suelen estar fuera y el aspecto general es una casa campesina pobre pero sobredimensionada. Algunos amos agrupan a sus esclavos en barracones por edades, otros por profesiones, por "familias" e incluso por otros criterios más exóticos, siguiendo cada uno su propia experiencia. Poco hay que contar de una larga casa vacía, sucia y pobre, donde se amontonan para dormir los últimos de entre los últimos. 

Las clases medias viven mejor, en casas de varias habitaciones bien construidas y coquetas con jardincillo anexo. En general la riqueza de la decoración y mobiliario va creciendo según la riqueza pero a nuestros estándares sigue siendo parca y demasiado funcional. La iluminación es por gas donde se puede y a donde no llegan los presupuestos o lo impiden las estrecheces de la guerra se impone el uso de velas de cera de abejas o bien de la apestosa grasa animal. El agua corriente igualmente sólo es común en las capitales, en otras partes es necesario ir a la fuente del pueblo a por agua o bien al río más cercano. 

La nobleza es , sin embargo , otro mundo. Cada familia noble ( excepto algunas arruinadas) vive en una fortaleza bien construida de gruesos y bajos muros ( para resistir mejor la artillería) rodeada por un cinturón de alambre de espino y minas y bien armada con ametralladoras y pequeñas piezas del 37 corto. Además comúnmente se dispone de un aeródromo cuyo tamaño varía con la importancia de la familia en cuestión. En el centro de todo este complejo se encuentra la casa señorial que es en si misma también una fortaleza, pero que está decorada con el más esquisito gusto y suele tener el aspecto de una casa faro aunque normalmente pintada de rojo, azul o con los colores de la familia en cuestión. A todo esto hay que añadir los barracones de los esclavos, los cuarteles de los guardias, los graneros, almacenes, pocilgas, polvorines, etc,etc,etc... 

Forma de Vida 

a) La plebe 

Mi nombre es Ker y mis arrugas no son testigo de otra cosa que no sea sufrimiento y trabajo. Mala es la recompensa del campesino ya cuando es parido, ya cuando crece y se hace buen mozo, pero sobre todo tiene mal salario cuando, cansado del tiempo, encorva la espalda y dolorido y achacoso reza a los Seis Dioses para que envien la buena muerte. 

Cuando nace es afortunado si no mata a su madre y aún así la enfermedad le perseguirá. Durante mucho tiempo sus padres tendrán que protegerlo de las fieras del campo y de las iras de los señores, y así si sobrevive, sólo empezarán sus tormentos. En cuanto sea suficientemente fuerte para llevar un saquito, tendrá que ir al campo desde la mañana hasta la tarde, llueva o no, haga bueno o frío, descalzo y casi desnudo. 

Si llega a hacerse hombre y casarse, aún serán más sus penas que sus alegrías. De la cosecha, la que no arruina la sequía, la arrastra la inundación; de lo que queda engorda la langosta y el gorgojo. Si saca algo casi todo se lo queda el señor y entre lo que comen las ratas y se pudre en el granero, apenas le queda harina con la que hacer unas tortas secas que ni los cerdos comen, de suerte que si después de alimentar a sus hijos tiene algo que comer ese día es feliz. 

Cuando llega a viejo, como yo, no desea otra cosa que la muerte, pues sus amigos ya se han ido y puede ser feliz si tres de sus hijos aún viven. Cuando se ha vivido tanto, se lamenta uno de no haber sido soldado para morir en la flor de la edad y no tener tantos padecimientos. 

b) Los caballeros. 

Yo soy Alda von Seitz, descencendiente directa de Karl von Seitz, el Magnífico y toda mi sangre es pura como el fuego y mi vida es un encuentro diario con la Gloria. Cuando la paz manda en los campos no me recojo en mi hogar a escuchar historias de héroes muertos, sino que tomo mi caballo y mi gente y vamos a cazar bandoleros. Pasamos los días en las montañas y, sólo cuando tengo alguna cabeza en la cesta, regreso al hogar a rezar por mi linaje. 

En esos días me levanto como a las diez, desayuno frugalmente, sin apenas carne y con no más de tres huevos y si estoy de buen humor dejo algo de tocino para los esclavos. Luego, una vez limpia de cuerpo, voy a limpiarme el alma y paso seis horas en la capilla familiar, ante el fuego sagrado de los Seis Dioses, sentáda el Sagrado Hexágono multicolor y espero ante las estatuas de mis mayores a que sus espiritús me sonrían. 

Por la tarde, inspecciono mi hacienda, siempre reviso las defensas y conferencio con mi Maestro Aeronaútico, algunos días compruebo el bienestar de mis animales o compruebo la salud de los esclavos y a ninguno prometo libertad, pues a ninguno miento, otros días inspecciono la despensa y en mis días más despejados doy un repaso a la tesorería. En esto, en impartir justicia y en perseguir al malo y al ocioso paso mis días de paz, esperando el glorioso momento de la Guerra. 

El guerrear es la aspiración del noble, y morir en ella es el más grande de los objetivos, sólo ha de cuidarse de no morir antes que sus padres y de haber vivido con valor. Esos son los días que cada uno puede ser el último, así que los llamamos los días del fuego. Vivimos con fuego, matamos con fuego, y como el fuego amamos. La alegría y la tristeza nos visitan muchas veces, y casi siempre a la vez, y así hasta el momento en que una pequeña explosión proclame al mundo de que ha surgido una nueva estrella. 

c) Las clases medias 

Magec, el Ingeniero ese soy yo. Mi madre era Ingeniero, mi abuela era ingeniero y mi abuelo por parte de padre también. Mi vida es feliz porque poseo el conocimiento. Desde niño estudio los sagrados libros secretos y el conocimiento hermético de mi familia, pero las largas noches de estudio y trabajo tienen su recompensa porque no hay mejor vida que la de áquel que estudia. 

El Ingeniero es siempre respetado allí donde va y con razón es llamado Señoría. No es tan rico como el noble, pero no tiene que arriesgar su vida por razones ignotas en paises lejanos. Puede tener esclavos que son más felices de trabajar para él y le son agradecidos. 

Nadie nos toca, porque sostenemos sobre nuestras espaldas el mundo. Los guerreros necesitan de nuestras armas, los comerciantes de nuestros inventos, los banqueros de nuestras lámparas de gas, y así, mientras no revelemos los secretos seremos poderosos aún ante los nobles. 

Si eres un espía, vete pues está en peligro tu vida. 

La Relgión. 

Los seis dioses 

"Antes del tiempo el mundo no era. No existía suelo dónde pisar, aire dónde volar, ni cielo. La sol estaba escondido y la luna no se veía. Y todo así seguiría pues no existía el devenir. 

Fue entonces que Tiempo se despertó. El más viejo de los dioses estaba sólo y tenía frío por lo que sopló una vez y creó el aire y fué entonces cuando nació Eir, el Maestro de las tormentas. Tiempo encadenó a Eir y le dijo: "Tú eres mi esclavo y vives sólo por mí, caliéntame o perece". Eir creó a las nubes, que crecieron y se unieron y empezó la más grande de las tormentas. La lluvia formó las aguas y de ellas nació Equim, esclavo también de Tiempo. Los rayos hicieron el fuego y así nació Flama, que también era esclava de Tiempo. Así Tiempo tuvo calor. 

Pero supo Tiempo que sus esclavos le querían ser infieles, por lo que creó una prisión donde encerrarlos. Se arrancó uno de sus dientes y creó con él a Terram, el suelo. Ordenó a Terram vigilar a sus sirvientes y así ató a Equim y a Eir. Se arrancó una muela y en ella ató a Flama, haciendo nacer LA sol. 

Más Tiempo, seguía sólo pues los esclavos no son buenos amigos. Así pues creó a las plantas, pero éstas no respondían a su anhelo, creó a los animales, pero no sabían tener conversación. Por último creó a las personas y éstas le dieron tan buen discurso que les entregó al cuidado de la Madre-de-todos, y les dió como esclavos a Eir y a Flama, a Terram y a Equim; y se decidió a observarlos, como forma de divertimiento. Y así ha sido hasta hoy." 

Estos son los seis dioses que la Religión oficial predica como ciertos; no obstante el pueblo llano adora a una pléyade de entidades divinas o cuasi-divinas de díficil sistematización; entre los más interesantes se encuentran: 

Pip, el dios/diosa de los húerfanos, Aur el dios de las riquezas, Ganzi la diosa de las espadas, Jikil la diosa del amor sensual y Drendum la diosa de la destrucción, la muerte y el fuego; a veces también llamada Drendum-Ganzi. 

Credo y ritos. 

Las personas están en el mundo para alcanzar la Gloria. La Gloria no es ninguna cualidad espiritual sino que se refiere a la belleza intrínseca del héroe. Los Seis Dioses no quieren santurrones que pasen todo el día divagando sobre la profundidad del Arco Iris. Quieren héroes. 

La muerte no importa, morir es parte de la vida. Cuando morimos todo acaba para tí. Dejas de ser tú para volver a fundirte en el Todo del que partiste. De tí sólo quedará el recuerdo y el Honor que dejaste en tu casa. 

Pero los muertos han de ser recordados, dado que así siempre permanecen en nosotros y su heroismo infundirá ánimos en los jóvenes, su Gloria sera el espiritú de los nuevos héroes. 

Cinco de los dioses son esclavos de los hombres, y esto es así demostrando que es la naturaleza la que está al servicio de las personas y no al revés. La humanidad tiene el derecho de pedir de su esclavo todo cuanto desee, sólo ha de cuidarse de no sobrecargarle en el esfuerzo. Afortunadamente, natura hasta ahora han podido soportar todo cuanto hemos demandado de ella. 

6.d.6 Sistema Penal 

El sistema penal que se ofrece a continuación es un modelo simplificado de lo que os podéis encontrar en esta era. No es el de ningún país en concreto sino el sistema típico de represión de los delitos en el mundo. 

Tiene cierta inspiración en el Digesto ( una recopilación de las leyes romanas ), que es por supuesto mucho más perfecto, y os puede servir también para una ambientación romana o bizantina. 

Nota para enterados: Tengo conocimientos para hacer un sistema penal con mejor técnica jurídica, pero entiendo que esto es sólo un juego. ( Y un juego además que no va a ser jugado sólo por conocedores del derecho ). Así mismo los delitos escogidos no son todos los posibles, sino aquellos más interesantes para el juego. 

6.d.6.a Teoría Penal 

La sociedad está dividida en tres estratos: los caballeros, los plebeyos y los esclavos. Los últimos son considerados como bestias y, por tanto, no entran en el sistema penal, pero el Príncipe ( gobernante de un territorio ) puede obligar a que su dueño le aplique cualquier castigo justo, sin que se tenga derecho a indemnización. 

Los plebeyos, se consideran de baja naturaleza y propensos al crimen y la maledicencia, por lo que si son cogidos en delito sufren penas muy duras. 

Los caballeros, se consideran como tales hasta que delinquen por primera vez, momento en que bajan a la condición de plebeyos. A partir de entonces se les aplica lo antescitado, salvo que la Ley estime otra cosa. 

6.d.6.b Algunas leyes sobre diversos delitos 

Ley sobre la Lesa Majestad 

1 Queda sujeto a la la Ley sobre la Lesa Majestad aquel que matare al Príncipe o a un miembro de su familia, quemare su casa, le insultare en público o injuriase de cualquier otra forma. También si mancilla la tumba de algún príncipe o su familia. También a los que mataren, atentaren o injuriaren a gobernantes o embajadores de visita por el país, así como a sus familias. 

2 También aquel que sublevare al pueblo, saboteare las instalaciones militares, envenenase a los soldados o espiase para el enemigo 

3 También el transfúga. 

4 Todos estos sufriran la pena de muerte a hierro si son de condición noble y la pena de muerte a fuego si no 

5 El que meramente ocasionare revuelo en una ciudad sin intención de amotinarla sufrirán la pena de destierro si son de noble condición o de diez años de trabajos en minas si no 

6 Los que de otra manera participasen en un motin sufrirán la pena de multa de 2000 monoi si son de noble condición o de apaleamiento si no 

7 También sufre la pena de apaleamiento el que no pueda pagar la multa. 

Ley sobre el bandidaje 

1 La ley sobre el bandidaje no distingue entre caballeros y plebeyos, pues desde antiguo se entiende que el caballero que se hace bandido, deja de serlo. 

2 El que robare, asaltase o matare a gente por los caminos de forma habitual se considera bandido. 

3 También quien lo hiciera en la mar 

4 El jefe de los bandidos sufrirán la pena de muerte a fuego 

5 Los otros bandidos sufrirán la pena de muerte a hierro 

6 Los menores de 20 años sufrirán la pena de trabajo en minas a perpetuidad 

7 Los que meramente vivieran o acompañasen a los bandidos, si no son forzados a ello, sufrirán la pena de diez años de trabajos en minas si son mayores de 20 años y de apaleamiento si no 

Ley sobre el robo, el secuestro y la violencia 

1 El que sustrajere con violencia en persona algo debe pagar diez veces el valor de lo que robó. Si no puede pagar se hace esclavo si no es de noble condición. Si lo es pierde su condición de caballero hasta que pague. También el que roba mediante amenaza. 

2 Si lo hace con fuerza en las cosas, como aquél que rompe una puerta, sólo debe pagar el triple. También aquél que se vale del engaño o la confianza. 

3 Pero si meramente coge una cosa expuesta o saca algo de un bolsillo o abre una caja sin tener que forzarla sólo debe pagar el doble. 

4 El que cometiera robo 6 veces se le llamará ladrón y podrá ser condenado a destierro si es de noble condición o pena de 1 año en mina y destierro si no. Si ninguno de los robos ha sido hecho con violencia no sufrirá la pena antes citada sino hasta que reincida doce veces. 

5 Se llamará ladronzuelo al menor de 20 años que cometa robo sin violencia y no tenga medios de vida. El ladronzuelo será confiado por el juez a un artesano que lo tendrá por diez años como aprendiz. El aprendiz no es un esclavo y puede acudir al juez si sufre maltrato. 

6 El secuestrador sufre destierro si es de noble condición, o pena de hasta 10 años en mina si no. 

7 Si es un impúber (niño) la víctima sufrirá el reo la pena de mina, a 10 años si es de noble condición o a perpetuidad si no. 

8 El que matare a otro con dolo malo sufrirá la pena de destierro si es de noble condición o de trabajo en minas a perpetuidad, si no es así. 

9 Si no existe dolo malo sufrirá la pena de multa de dos veces el patrimonio del fallecido. Nunca será menor la multa de 1000 monoi. Quien no pudiese pagar la multa se convierte en esclavo por tantos días como monoi falten para pagar la multa si es plebeyo, si es de noble condición se convierte en plebeyo hasta que pague. 

10 Si una persona comete violencia en otra de otra forma dictaminará el juez la multa adecuada, según lo grave del delito. 

11 Si en una riña o tumulto entre plebeyos nadie sufre daños graves, todos los participantes sufrirán la pena de apaleamiento. Pero aquellos que estén borrachos no la sufrirán hasta que recuperen la lucidez. En este caso se podrá realizar un juicio breve, ordenando el juez la sentencia de acuerdo a la apariencia. Los condenados no podrán abandonar la cárcel hasta que paguen su cuota de las cosas dañadas o se sometan a la esclavitud ante el poseedor durante tantos días como monoi falten por pagar. 

12 El que cometa violencia en las cosas se le considera como al que robó si tiene dolo malo. 

Nota: Dolo malo significa algo así como "mala intención". 

6.d.6.c 

Ley de inquisición 

1 Los sospechosos de un delito serán encerrados en cárcel, agrupados según su rango, durante diez días. Podrán llevarse una muda de ropa y una manta. 

2 Al cabo de los diez días serán liberados si el juez los juzga no sospechosos. En otro caso permanecerán hasta que sean juzgados y sentenciados. 

3 Sólo lo que se pruebe en juicio puede ser tenido en cuenta por el juez. 

4 El Juez ha de considerar las pruebas tanto separadamente como en conjunto para obtener así la verdad 

5 En caso de duda ha de fallar el Juez a favor del reo 

6 Reglas sobre la prueba testifical 

Los mayores de 20 años de condición libre declararán sin que sea posible someterles a tortura. El juez ha de tener especial cautela con los menores de esa edad y mayores de nueve a los que en ningún caso se les someterá a tortura. 

No obstante puede un testigo someterse a tortura si así lo elige. De esta manera refuerza su veracidad. 

Los esclavos no podrán ser creidos si no son sometidos a tortura. El amo del esclavo recibirá una compensación justa, a cargo del reo si resulta condenado o del fisco si no es así. Los esclavos menores de 14 años no podrán ser sometidos a tortura, pero por tanto tampoco pueden ser creidos, salvo si aportan pruebas. 

Los locos o tontos o los menores de nueve años tampoco pueden ser creidos en juicio, salvo si aportan otras pruebas. 

Ni tampoco los animales. 

En cualquier otro caso decidirá el Juez si un testigo puede ser creido o no, de acuerdo con la lógica. 

Ley sobre las penas 

1 La pena de muerte a fuego se aplicará atando al reo a un palo, en un lugar conveniente. El reo será conducido encadenado desde la cárcel al lugar designado por el juez acompañado por no menos de cuatro guardias y llevando un cartel que informe de su crimen. El condenado ha de ser quemado con leña seca. 

2 La pena de muerte a hierro se aplicará con una estocada al corazón o cortando la cabeza al reo. 

3 Aquellos casos en los que la Ley señala la pena de muerte o de trabajos en mina a perpetuidad, podrá sustituirla el Juez por la de esclavitud, siendo el reo vendido en la plaza pública. Pero si es reo de lesa majestad necesitará el Juez la autorización del príncipe. 

4 La pena de trabajos en mina a 10 años se puede cumplir con otro tipo de trabajos si el Príncipe así lo designa. 

5 El condenado a destierro, habrá de salir de los dominios del Príncipe. Si no lo cumple en una semana o vuelve antes del tiempo marcado por el Juez será condenado a diez años de trabajo en una mina. 

6 Los condenados a las penas de muerte, trabajos en mina de cualquier duración o destiero sufrirán la pena de confiscación. La confiscación alcanzará a todos los bienes del reo salvo los trapos. 

7 Trapos son las ropas que llevara el reo, pero no los adornos ni cosas de lujo. No son trapos ninguna clase de calzado ni sombrero, pero sí una manta. A los casados se les confiscará la mitad de lo que tienen, salvo si su conyúge lo encubrió o fue cómplice. El juez podrá conceder bienes de "miseria" a los hijos menores de 20 años, de acuerdo a su rango. 

Los trapos con los que se cubran los condenados a muerte, salvo los estrictos para cubrir las vergüenzas, pasarán a la propiedad de los verdugos una vez se consume la pena. Si la ejecución de la pena puede dañar estos trapos podrán los verdugos cogerlos justo antes de este momento, excepto los imprescindibles para cubrir las vergüenzas. 

8 Los bienes así confiscados beneficiarán primero a las víctimas, luego a sufragar el juicio ( incluyendo la ejecución ) y por último al fisco, que recompensará con este dinero a los capturadores. El juez determinará que se ha de pagar a las victímas. 

9 La pena de multa se abonará en menos de diez días, pudiendo el beneficiario exigir la permanencia en la cárcel del reo por ese tiempo. Si no se abonase se confiscarán primero todos los bienes del reo según lo legislado en los puntos 6, 7 y 8. Si no hay suficiente para abonar la multa sufrirá entonces el reo lo dispuesto en cada caso. 

10 La pena de apaleamiento se cumplirá en la cárcel; golpeando la espalda del reo diez veces con un bastón de no más de dos dedos de grueso. 

11 Se prohiben las penas que consistan exclusivamente en pena de cárcel. 

12 El que es condenado a esclavitud por tiempo cierto, no es un verdadero esclavo y no puede ser sometido a muerte ni a trato infamante. A diferencia del aprendiz no puede acudir al juez, pero sí a los alguaciles. Puede ser vendido, sin embargo , por el tiempo que reste de condena. 

Tabla de registro de naciones. 

En este mismo libro, en la sección de apéndices, encontrarás una tabla en la que anotar las características más importantes de los paises. Se trata de un simple resumen para dar una idea tanto al máster como a los jugadores, para que se pueda ampliar cuando haga verdaderamente falta. 

La primera es la población, ésta será un valor numérico que indicará el número de habitantes ( por ejemplo 4 millones, significa que la población del estado en cuestión tiene alrededor de 4 millones de personas, sencillo, gno?). 

La segunda es el tipo de Gobierno. En esta tabla se clasificacará al gobierno de acuerdo a los siguientes criterios, el máster podrá luego detallar más según sus necesidades. 

Anarquía. No nos referimos a que se haya alcanzado la utopía, sino que no existe ninguna forma de gobierno salvo el gobierno del más poderoso, "hombres fuertes" se disputan el poder a base de métodos expeditivos, en general la sociedad se haya bajo desorden, muerte, destrucción y caos e indefensa ante la agresión extranjera. 

Despotismo- Se trata del gobierno de un hombre fuerte que no goza de la confianza de los súdbitos. El déspota gobierna con mano de hierro y usando el miedo, la coerción y el soborno para defenderse. La sociedad se encuentra sometida a sitio de las fuerzas del déspota y todos las temen. La estructura administrativa es casi inexistente lo cual dificulta otra relación entre súdbitos y déspota que no sea el ordeno y mando. 

Democracia Directa- Los ciudadanos del país toman todas las decisiones, salvo las más rutinarias por votación. Normalmente esto afecta sólo al poder legislativo, pero puede extenderse al poder ejecutivo e incluso al judicial. Este tipo de gobierno sólo puede mantenerse en poblaciones muy pequeñas y concentradas. 

Democracia Representativa - Conforme los asuntos se complican y la población crece los ciudadanos se ven forzados a delegar parte o todas sus atribuciones en representantes, que pueden usar distintas formas de reunirse y organizarse. La forma de elección puede ser un ciudadano un voto pero también puede que se establezcan representantes por gremios, ciudades o regiones. 

Monarquía Absoluta. El gobierno de un sólo hombre, sin más límite que su conciencia y en los tres poderes del estado. A diferencia del déspota cuenta con un mínimo apoyo popular y tiene una estructura administrativa desarrollada 

Monarquía Limitada. Es también el gobierno de un sólo hombre que concentra el poder ejecutivo y parte del legislativo, pero los ciudadanos u otros grupos de poder, controlan y limitan tanto las leyes como a los funcionarios públicos. 

Teocracia. Los dioses o , normalmente, sus representantes, gobiernan directamente y sin controles externos a la jerarquía religiosa, siguiendo un texto o tradición religiosa como base , al menos teórica, tanto para las leyes como para el gobierno y la administración de Justicia. 

RepúblicaNos referimos, no a una estructura democrática sino a otra en la que se controlan mutuamente varias personas con poder y grupos de presión que se turnan para ejercer el poder o se ponen de acuerdo para elegir a un hombre de compromiso, el ejemplo clásico es Roma. 

Aristocracia El gobierno de los mejores. El problema es cómo se determina a los mejores, puede que sea por nacimiento, conocimientos, obras de arte, hechos militares o incluso por edad. 

Plutocracia: El gobierno de los ricos. Los gobernantes se eligen entre las personas más ricas y poderosas que se turnan y controlan mutuamente entre intrigas y una paz civil inestable. 

Feudalismo: Este es el tipo de gobierno más frecuente en el mundo de Halcón. El poder se basa en las relaciones personales que se tenga con personas poderosas, el juramento de fidelidad de una persona a otra transmite parte del poder en una región concreta; en general se ha llegado a esta situación porque ningún gobernante puede controlarlo todo directamente, normalmente como resultado de la dificultad de las comunicaciones y las continúas guerras. 

Primitiva: El gobierno se ejerce por un jefe de clan cuya elección se hace en base a ritos sagrados y tradiciones. Son éstas las que también limitan el poder del gobernante, normalmente impidiéndole las penas de muerte y otras medidas extremas. En muchos casos tiene el gobernante que consultar o ceder su poder a determinadas personas en asuntos concretos, siguiendo la antigüa tradición. 

El respeto a la constumbre, su carisma, fuerza y honestidad forman el capital político de estos gobernantes y ejercerán todos los esfuerzos para mantenerla. 

Exótico: El gobierno del país no es clasificable en ninguno de los tipos anteriores. El ejemplo típico sería una sociedad utópica. 

Riqueza. Este valor se refiere a la riqueza del país sumando toda las aportaciones económicas. En términos de juego se clasifican en: 

Muy pobre. Esta situación es muy rara, y , normalmente transitoria. La sociedad se encuentra en el límite de la supervivencia disponiendo de los alimentos justos para saciar a toda la población ( cosa que no será posible si existe algún grado de desigualdad social ). Las infraestructuras son muy difíciles de mantener y se empieza a deteriorar edificios y obras públicas. La situación política se resiente y la inestabilidad, la traición y la revuelta se sienten en el ambiente. 

Pobre. Hay alimentos para toda la población hasta un grado de desigualdad social moderado pero el gobierno esta muy limitado presupuestariamente, teniendo que recurrir a endeudarse sólo para mantener las infraestructuras y obras públicas esenciales. Esta situación es muy común durante la guerra dado que la mayoría de los recursos deben dedicarse a sufragar los ejércitos y los daños producidos por el combate dañan la economía fronteriza. Por si fuera todo esto poco el comercio queda severamente limitado. 

Normal. 

Rica. El estado de la nación se encuentra en estado satisfactoria y alimentos sobrados para alimentar a toda la población, determinando la desigualdad social simplemente la calidad. El gobierno se dedica a gastar y malgastar el dinero en obras públicas necesarias, útiles y de lujo, e incluso puede que saque algo para los pobres. 

Desequilibrio social. Este valor se refiere al grado de diferenciación económica entre la población libre, en cualquiera de los siguientes casos es posible la esclavitud, su existencia se notará mediante una * . 

Casi nulo: Esta es una sociedad en la cual la riqueza está igualmente repartida entre la población, destacando si acaso algún caudillo u otra personalidad importante política, social o religiosa. Puede tratarse de una sociedad utópica, pero por lo común se refiere a sociedades primitivas o muy pobres. 

Escaso: En esta sociedad ya se empieza a ver cierta diferenciación social, pero las diferencias económicas no determinan aún diferencias sociales significativas. 

Moderado: La sociedad se diferencia efectivamente por la capacidad económica, estratificándose básicamente en dos o tres grupos. Empieza a surgir una "conciencia de clase" pero el paso de un estrato a otro es relativamente sencillo. 

Por clases: La sociedad queda fuertemente dividida en clases separados por abismos sociales y económicos, que sólo teóricamente pueden ser atravesados. Se puede hablar ya de dos paises: los ricos y los pobres. 

Por castas: El caso es parecido al anterior pero además está refefrendado por la Ley que impide o dificulta gravemente el ascenso en la escala social. 

PATRULLA DEL AMANECER. 

INTRODUCCIÓN PARA EL MÁSTER 

La presente es una partida de iniciación, su propósito es sobre todo dar experiencia a los jugadores y al máster en el sistema de combate aéreo y, de paso, explicar de forma práctica la forma de llevar a cabo los bombardeos y ametrallamiento. 

Se sugiere que esta partida se lleve a cabo 2 veces, la primera vez con los pjs en el bando defensor y la segunda en el bando atacante. La duración del juego será muy corta, sobre todo la primera partida 

Este módulo supone que todos los pjs son caballeros o escuderos. se trata simplemente de una operación aérea limitada. 

MATERIAL DE ATREZZO: 

Un mapa con los alrededores de un campo de aviación y el mismo campo en el que estén incluidos centros de mando, barracones, hangares, depósitos y otros objetivos ( espero que mi simpático editor se ocupe de ello). 

1 Defensores: 

Inicio: Los jugadores son pilotos novatos ( personajes sin experiencia ) destinados al primer turno de la mañana. Volarán en águilas ( o aviones ligeramente modificados, a gusto del máster) completamente armados y con los tanque de combustible a tope. 

La misión es una de rutina, servir de patrulla aérea de combate en defensa del aeródromo. Lo primero que hay que hacer es elegir si alguien se quedará a gran altura como cubierta. Una vez hecho esto no hay más que hacer. 

Desarrollo: A poco que los aviones queden en posición. Un escuadrón de "osos" enemigos en número igual al de los aviones de los pjs atacarán la base. Han de tirar por separado para descubir al avión o aviones que esten como cubierta ( si hay alguno ) y por los que estén a baja altura.( 75% en cada caso ) si no detectan al que está a gran altura éste podrá atacar en cualquier momento al avión enemigo que elija con el privilegio de la sorpresa. 

En este caso, va a haber combate aéreo por narices, aunque nadie vea a nadie, supón que los defensores están tan cerca de la base que es imposible que no los detecten ( además si no no habría módulo) pero en ese caso el avión a gran altura luchará normalmente, no disfrutará de sorpresa alguna. 

Los osos no atacarán la base mientras quede un sólo pj en el aire. En este último caso la destruirán. 

Como ves, más que un módulo, se trata de una forma sencilla de explicar unas reglas no díficiles pero seguramente desconocidas. 

2 Atacantes. 

Inicio: Los pjs son designados para atacar un aeródromo enemigo. Para ello contarán con "osos" armados con una bomba de 100 kilos cada uno. El objetivo es destruir el edificio de mando y operaciones y los depósitos de combustible. 

Los pjs tendrán la siguiente información: el plano de la base aérea, la climatología reinante ( que, en este primer módulo, deberá ser buena ) y el número y disposición de las piezas antiaéreas. 

La primera fase será la planificación. Da a los jugadores amplias oportunidades de estudiar la situación pero no des ni un sólo dato más que los que se expresaron anteriormente aunque lloren, supliquen o amenacen con matar a tu perro. 

Se supone que los jugadores deben establecer un plan y este puede ser tan simple o complicado como prefieran. Es conveniente que hayan jugado antes de defensores para que sepan lo que se van a encontrar. 

Una vez esté esto terminado correrán a sus aviones y se encaminarán a la gloria. 

Desarrollo: 

" El sol apenas enseña su frente anaranjada por entre las peladas montañas al este cuando una lejana explosión destroza la calma y os recuerda que estáis en terreno enemigo. 

Al fin aparece el aérodromo hostil en el horizonte. Un corro de hangares de lona que se destacan en malva y oro entre las pistas de tierra aplastada. A su lado un edificio alto y rojo que no puede ser otra cosa que el centro de mando y a su lado una gran estructura cilíndrica gris marcado con un aspa." 

El enemigo cuenta con 5 águilas 2 de ellos a gran altitud, cómo se explicó en 1. 

Apéndices: 

JUEGO POR CORREO 

El juego por correo es una interesante alternativa para todos aquellos que disponen de poco tiempo para jugar una partida en condiciones, o bien que disponen de mucho pero irregularmente. También es muy interesante para el alevín de escritor porque le ofrece oportunidades sobradas para describir e inventar pero no está libre de problemas. 

El correo en España funciona bastante bien, sobre todo el urbano y es barato pero bastante lento. Si juegas con un vecino, un amigo del club o de la facultad es de género bobo usar el correo, pero en otro caso es una alternativa razonable. El fax o el modém es lo mejor pero sólo si dispones de ellos, claro. 

No es díficil. En cada comunicación del master se envía de 1/2 a 3/4 de folio con la descripción de lo sucedido en el último turno. Esta descripción puede usar cualquier estilo que desese pero debe incluir todos los elementos de juicio necesarios para que el jugador tome una decisión . Y finalmente, a modo de sujerencia se muestran una serie de opciones a poder escoger. En folio diferente ( lo ecologistas y/o ahorradores usen el mismo folio por atrás ) se detallan los cambios, si los hay, en la hoja de personaje ( Al final se muestra un modelo, que puedes fotocopiar para tu uso personal). 

Se supone que tu amigo te responderá bien señalando una de las sugerencias que le ofreces, bien señalando una solución originial para el caso; a lo que tú decidirás qué pasa a continuación. 

Esto es por lo que respecta a los días normales, el primer turno ha de contener además una buena descripción del mundo de juego por todos los medios a tu alcance ( incluyendo mapas ), historia del personaje y antecedentes e historia del lugar donde se va a desarrollar la aventura. 

Algunos Consejos al máster 

.- Compra sellos y sobres con antelación, si no vas a tener problemas. 

.- Si te es posible usa un procesador de textos y guarda todo tanto en disco duro como en disquete ( yo no hice copia de seguridad y después me arrepentí. Por cierto, si alguien que jugó conmigo lee esto ya sabe qué pasó ). 

.- Antes de empezar una partida, descubre los gustos de tu jugador, una partida por correo puede durar años de tiempo real y si tu jugador está a disgusto no veas que problema. 

.- Aunque nadie te puede mirar es muy importante que seas honrado con las reglas, el jugador confía en tí y tú no juegas contra él sin con él. 

.- No mates al personaje a menos que sea muy zopenco reiteradamente. No hay nada más frustante que enterarse a vuelta de correo que tu personaje ha muerto, da siempre una oportunidad de salvación, incluso de las situaciones más apuradas. Sustituye la muerte por la incosciencia ( y según el caso también la pérdida del equipo) siempre que sea lógicamente posible. 

.- Empieza por un sólo jugador, y ve aumentando la dosis según vayas cogiendo experiencia. 

.- Los combates se pueden resolver de dos maneras diferentes: narativamente y por simulación. De forma narrativa simplemente das el resultado del combate en base a tu experiencia del juego y las opciones del jugador en la situación concreta. Si resuelves por simulación sigue las reglas normales del juego decidiento tú por el jugador ( o usando los rasgos de personalidad del pj ) hasta que termine el combate o la situación sea muy apurada para el jugador, para pedirle instrucciones. 

.- Las respuestas que te de tu jugador han de ser generales. Preguntále si va a entrar en combate o no, no si va a usar la pistola o la espada. Resuelve tú esos conflictos usando el sentido común. Si las cosas van muy mal puedes informar a tu jugador y pedirle instrucciones. 

.- Prevé con anticipación las épocas de éxamenes y otros periodos en los que no puedas arbritar y dalo a conocer a tus jugadores. 

.- Los rasgos de personalidad te permiten decidir rápidamente cómo va a responder un personaje a una situación concreta sin necesidad de tener que preguntar a tu jugador a cada paso. También puedes pedirle a tu jugador órdenes generales para el mismo fin. Las órdenes generales son las instrucciones que te da tu jugador para una situación general sin tener que darla a cada paso. Por ejemplo: "si he perdido 20 puntos de vida mi personaje huirá". El principio fundamental aquí es no escribir una carta por boberías. 

.- Recuerda que el jugador ha de mantener la iniciativa, el hecho de que tú le sugieras opciones no impide que él encuentre una solución mejor ( aunque, en mi experiencia, el jugador novato se siente muy cómodo con las opciones generales ). 

.- Cuando crees un módulo por correo sólo necesitas dar unas notas muy generales porque hay tiempo sobrado para improvisar en tu casa ( y además el ir creando el módulo mientras se juega es más divertido ). Recuerda sin embargo, ser siempre honesto con tu jugador. 

.- El resto es echarle ánimos e imaginación al asunto. No haréis nada mal en probarlo, al menos los chicos de correos serán más felices. 


End file.
